Mi maldito orgullo
by Rondero001
Summary: El orgullo puede considerarse una de las peores armas que puede tener el ser humano, y por no querer ponerlo en juego pueden suceder cosas que nunca quisiste que sucedieran, incluso hasta perder a la persona que amas.
1. Chapter 1

_**Buenas lectores de jimmy Nuetron, aqui les traigo una historia de una de mis parejas favoritas desde hace años, hace poco tuve la idea de hacer un fic sobre ellos pero no e tenido tiempo pero aqui se las traigo ojala y les guste al principio les dire como son los personajes pero si eso no les importa pueden saltarse hasta la historia, saludos**_

 _ **Jimmy Nuetron no es de mi propiedad, todos los derechos son de los autores originales y de Nickelodeon**_

 _ **Los personajes**_

Para que tengan una pequeña idea les daré la edad de los personajes, Jimmy tiene 16 años, Cindy y Carl tienen 15, Libby y Sheen tienen 17 años, la apariencia de los personajes es esta, Jimmy es ahora un poco más grande que Cindy, aún tiene su camisa roja con el símbolo de un átomo pero enzima tiene una chaqueta de color negro y unos jeans azul marino cada vez se ha vuelto más atractivo a los ojos de Cindy.

Cindy cambio su camisa habitual y ahora usa una camisa de color rosa con franjas blancas, utiliza unos pantalones que le llegan a los tobillos de color azul claro y su cabello aun lo sostiene con una cola de caballo pero dejando mostrar algunos mechones de pelo sueltos, algo que a Jimmy le encanta

Carl aún mantiene su aspecto regordete, es solo un poco más pequeño que Jimmy y Cindy, envés de usar tirantes ahora usa un pantalón elástico de color verde fuerte, y su camisa es de ahora color naranja completo

Sheen, es el más alto de todos, cambio su camisa de ultralord y ahora utiliza una camisa de color azul oscuro, sus jeans sigues siendo negros y sus tenis son del mismo color que su camisa

Libby aún sigue teniendo su cabello trenzado, su camisa es de ahora de color blanco con pequeñas líneas rosas y sigue teniendo sus jeans de color azul fuerte, es del mismo tamaño que Cindy.

Y bueno sin más que decir la historia.

 ** _Mi maldito orgullo_**

 **Capítulo 1-el inicio**

-¿Qué… que fue lo que te acabo de hacer? –Se decía mentalmente- yo nunca quise que esto fuera a pasar yo… jamás quise que las cosas fueran así, yo solo…yo solo…

Su mente no podía aclarar bien las palabras que surgían, simplemente se encontraba sentada viendo una y otra vez a la persona que tenía justo enfrente, sobre una camilla de hospital, sujetado a varios aparatos de respiración que lo podían mantener aún con vida.

-En verdad, espero que me puedas perdonar algún día, yo ja… jamás quise que esto te fuera a pasar- poco a poco su mano empezó a encontrarse la suya, la sujeto con fuerza, pudo sentir como estaba fría y sin llena de vida, sus ojos se humedecieron y pequeñas lagrimas brotaban de ellos- te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que vuelva a estar todo como antes, y solo espero… que cuando despiertes, puedas perdonarme…

Jimmy

 ** _2 Días antes_**

Día normal en Retroville, si así se le podría considerar, desde hace años en esta ciudad han ocurrido distintos fenómenos extraordinarios, desde ataques de pantalones, hasta ataques de huevos marcianos, pero todos tienen una lógica explicación, Jimmy Neutrón, un niño de gran capacitad y un intelecto que sobrepasa los límites de la ciencia, pero así como todo genio suele equivocarse y provocar graves destrozos, pero a pesar de eso siempre trata de arreglarlo y lo logra.

Como decía era todo un día normal pues el niño genio se encontraba en el parque teniendo una de sus típicas discusiones con su enemiga y al mismo tiempo enamorada chica, Cindy Vortex

-Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir Vortex, el centro de la tierra solo es una gran acumulación de lava compuesta de hierro, níquel y azufre, no es solo un espacio hueco donde no hay nada-

-Científicamente no se ha comprobado Nerdtron, nadie ha viajado al centro de la tierra-

-Quien en su sano juicio iría ahí, nadie sobreviviría, el calor que produce el centro de la tierra es de aproximadamente seis mil setecientos grados centígrados, es más de lo que produce el sol, ni ninguno de los materiales de la tierra podrán soportar tal calor, se incinerarían al instante-Comento Jimmy enfadado-

Entre más palabras emitían ambos personajes peleaban aún más, Sheen, Libby y Carl, se mantenían al margen solo mirando como ambos discutían esperando que algo más sucediera.

-Jamás entenderé a esos dos- Decía Libby- hemos pasado por tantas cosas y ellos dos sabes que se aman mutuamente, ¿Por qué siguen peleando?-

-Talvez… sea porque es su manera de expresar sus sentimientos el uno del otro… o eso creo- dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos-

-silencio gordito, que no ves que no tardara mucho para que nuestra nueva ultra-aventura comience- dijo Sheen mientras miraba impacientemente a Jimmy y a todo lo que él decía-

-pero Sheen… -

-Shhh –Carl no logro acabar lo que decía pues Sheen lo había interrumpido-

-Si tan seguro estas de eso Neutrón ¿Por qué no me lo compruebas?- Las palabras de Cindy se escucharon Retadoras a los oídos de Jimmy, Cindy cruzo los brazos esperando la respuesta de Jimmy este al instante y sin pensar respondió.

-Pues talvez eso es lo que vaya a hacer Vor…

-¡Al laboratorio!- Grito Sheen interrumpiendo a Jimmy, rápidamente este pensó en lo que estaba a punto de decir-

-¡No! Espera Sheen, a… aun no eh pensado bien esto-

-De que hablas cabezón, siempre que discuten hay ¡Aventura!- Nuevamente grito Sheen levantando el puño-

-Sheen tiene razón Neutrón, ¿Qué acaso te da miedito ir al centro de la tierra?- Dijo Cindy mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa traviesa-

-¡Claro que no!- Grito Jimmy- es solo que…

Jimmy se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos mientras que los demás lo veían impaciente

-Y bien, te estamos esperando Neutron- Dijo Cindy rompiendo el silencio-

-Tendrá que esperar para otro momento lo del centro de la tierra, tengo unos asuntos que atender primero-

-¿Asuntos- comento Cindy- y ¿Cuáles son esos "asuntos" tuyos tan importantes?- dijo Cindy evitando sonar algo celosa-

-Algo que no es de incumbencia Vortex- Dijo Jimmy con la voz algo apagada- los veré luego chicos

Jimmy se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección a la ciudad, los demás se quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud del genio en especial Cindy-

-Entonces… ya no va a ver aventura- Dijo Sheen bajando los brazos y el rostro, Libby amablemente le puso su mano sobre su hombro tratando de animarlo

-Tranquilo Sheen será para la próxima-

Cindy se quedó mirando viendo como Jimmy empezaba a alejarse más y más hasta ya no tenerlo a la vista

-Que se cree, de seguro va a ir a verse con esa Betty Quilan- dijo Cindy asqueada y celosa- aagg, lo odio

-Cindy, tu sabes bien que a Jimmy le dejo de gustar Betty desde hace un año, de seguro tiene un experimento pendiente o algo así, ya sabes cómo es el- Cindy solo guardo silencio viendo nuevamente a donde se fue Jimmy-

-¡Oh no!- Grito Sheen colocando sus manos sobre su cabeza, llamando la atención de todos-

-¿Qué sucede Sheen?- pregunto Libby-

-Jimmy se llevó mi goma de mascar- En ese momento Sheen empezó a correr en dirección a donde se había ido Jimmy-

-Sheen espera- inmediatamente Carl empezó a seguir a Sheen gritando su nombre desesperadamente, dejando a Cindy y Libby atrás-

-pff hombres- comento Cindy, empezando a caminar junto con Libby-

-oye amiga puedo preguntarte algo- Dijo Libby-

-Si se trata de Neutron no quiero saber nada –Cindy cruzo sus manos ignorando a Libby-

-Si, se trata de Jimmy y es importante que lo sepa- Libby se detuvo y miro directamente a los ojos de Cindy, esta solo se quedó así unos segundos y luego seso-

-Bien –Dijo desanimadamente- ¿qué quieres saber?

-Todos sabemos que le gustas a Jimmy

-¡Claro que no me gusta! Como me va a gustar ese niño presumido, nerd, insoportable cabeza de chorlito… –Cindy iba a decir algo cuando Libby se le quedo nuevamente mirando sin decir nada- bien, talvez me guste un poco pero y eso que tiene que ver-

-también sabemos que a Jimmy tú le gustas, porque no simplemente dejan de pelear y son novios de una vez-

Cindy al escuchar esa pregunta se sonrojo, bajo un poco la mirada y se mantuvo viendo al suelo

-no es… tan sencillo-

-pues si me lo explicas entenderé- Comento Libby colocando su mano en la cintura, Cindy tomo una gran bocanada de aire, agarro algo de valor y se dispuso a hablar-

-porque el aún no ha hecho nada para que sepa que… bueno… en verdad le gusto –dijo Cindy con la voz triste, Libby enseguida lo noto- se la pasa todo el día en su laboratorio, durante las últimas semanas ya no ha hecho nada con nosotros, solo se encierra y cuando le quiero hablar a veces el… solo me ignora, ya no es como antes que hivamos de aventuras y pasaba mucho tiempo con él, pensé que talvez hoy cambiaria eso, por fin que decide salir de su laboratorio empieza otra discusión para buscar salir y hacer algo nuevo pero sucedió lo mismo, solo se va y dice que tiene algo que hacer.

-Talvez él tenga una razón para hacerlo-

-O talvez simplemente se quiere alejar de mí- Contesto Cindy un poco enojada-

-Porque no solo vas y le dices lo que sientes-

-¡Que!, acaso estás loca Libby, si Neutron no quiere hacer nada al respecto eso no me importa, yo porque tendría que hacerlo, lo siento Libby pero no quiero manchar la dignidad que tengo, si Neutron quiere alejarse de mi es su problema a mí… a mí no me interesa- Dijo Cindy con la voz desanimada-

Cindy solo guardo silencio y Libby pudo notar la tristeza que producía su amiga, decidió no quedarse callada, tomo un poco de aire y le regalo una dulce sonrisa a Cindy

-Hay amiga -Comento Libby- jamás dejes que tu orgullo hable por ti, hay ocasiones en las que una persona tiene que dejar su orgullo a un lado para conseguir lo que en verdad quiere –En ese momento Libby se acercó hasta estar frente a Cindy, le puso la mano en el hombro y la miro directo a los ojos- sino luego te puedes arrepentir, lo perderás todo y no lo podrás recuperar, es mejor, simplemente, dejarlo salir, ya la vida te dará luego la respuesta-

Cindy bajo la mirada pensando en las palabras que dijo su amiga, inmediatamente agarro la mano de Libby que sostenía su hombro y la retiro levemente

-Perdóname Libby, pero mi orgullo es más grande como para estarlo botando con cualquiera- dijo Cindy mientras empezaba nuevamente a caminar con la mirada decaída-

-No olvides Cindy, que ese cualquiera es Jimmy- fue lo último que dijo Libby antes de ver como Cindy desaparecía de su vista- esa niña tiene un montón de problemas sentimentales, de seguro es la pubertad.

 **Continuara...**

Bueno ojala les haya gustado el capitulo, ya tengo los siguientes dos pero me gustaria primero ver como esta quedando la historia y si les gusta un poco la trama, el siguiente capitulo tendrá algo de acción así que ojala les guste, dejen sus comentarios, si gustan claro acepto cualquiera pueden ser buenos o malos, cuidense.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola a todos, ya les traigo la segunda parte del fic, contiene algo de acción y espero les agrade**_

 **Capítulo 2-la batalla**

Mientras tanto del otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba Sheen buscando con la mirada a Jimmy que hace poco estaba en el parque, corrió durante algunos minutos hasta que vio una figura familiar observando detrás del cristal de una tienda, inmediatamente reconoció que era Jimmy

-Jimmy, ¡Jimmy!- lo último lo dijo gritando y casi sin aliento por haber corrido tanto, Jimmy inmediatamente reconoció la voz y volteo a mirar a Sheen-

-Sheen tranquilo ¿Qué sucede?-

-tu…tu…- Sheen puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas mientras trataba de tomar un poco más de aire- olvide que tienes mi goma de mascar de edición especial de ultra-lord, me la devuelves- dijo Sheen extendiendo la mano con una gran sonrisa-

-Yo no la tengo –dijo Jimmy quitándole la sonrisa a Sheen-

-¡Que!-

-Recuerda que me la diste pero yo le pedí a Carl que te la guardara-

-¡Que!-grito Sheen-

Sheen nuevamente se dio la vuelta para empezar a correr de regreso al parque buscando a Carl, pero antes de que lo hiciera este lo noto correr en dirección hacia ellos, cuando estuvo enfrente se notó como estaba muy cansado y sudado

-Sheen… ah- Dijo Carl hablando cortadamente- yo…yo tengo tu goma… de mascar… ah… no tendrán una botella de agua o algo… ah- Carl metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y saco una goma de mascar color morado-

-Gracias gordito- Sheen tomo la goma y empezó a masticarla- por cierto Jimmy cuales son esos "Asuntos" tan importantes que tienes, acaso estas preparando una fórmula para destruir a la escuela-

-no- dijo inmediatamente Jimmy

-preparando una poción para hacernos a tomos gigantescos-

-no-

-oh oh ya se estas buscando una poción para que todos nos volvamos zombis come cerebros- dijo Sheen agarrando a Carl tratando de morderle la cabeza-

-Sheen tú ya sabes cuales son esos asuntos-

-¿Lo sé?- dijo confundido-

-Ayer, en mi laboratorio, antes de invitarme a salir hoy, que acaso se te olvido- dijo Jimmy notando como Sheen se le quedaba viendo sin ninguna idea de lo que pasaba- llevo semanas haciendo este trabajo, no me digas que no te acuerdas ni un poco-

-Jimmy sabes bien que cuando hablas de ciencia no te entiendo nadita, eso y soy un poco distraído… ¡Mira una mosca! –Concluyo Sheen empezando a corretear a la mosca-

-ah hablas de…-

-si Carl- hablo rápidamente Jimmy interrumpiendo a Carl- eso, recuerda que te pedí no mencionarlo, es un trabajo muy importante y no quisiera que alguien más lo sepa-

-Está bien Jimmy- dijo Carl mostrándole el pulgar en alto a Jimmy-

-Hasta ahora todo va muy bien, según mis cálculos, los cuales nunca me fallan, todo estará listo a la perfección hasta que llegue ese día, ojala todas las semanas encerrado valgan la pena-

-Hola Neutrón-

Jimmy al escuchar esa voz detrás dio un pequeño salto del susto, cuando se dio vuelta inmediatamente reconoció a la persona enfrente suyo

-¿Qué haces aquí Eustace?- Pregunto Jimmy cruzando los brazos- que acaso ya no te quieren en tu mansión de marfil-

-Es de oro puro para tu información, como si ya quisieras una Neutrón-

-Cuando llegue a mi tumba-

-talvez eso sea más pronto de lo que crees, pero no vengo aquí a insultarte con palabras tan vulgares, solo vine a esta asquerosa ciudad para enseñarte una de mis más grandes creaciones, una que hará ver a todos tus juguetitos como muñecas- Rápidamente Eustace saco de sus bolsillos un pequeño control remoto con dos botones en él, uno rojo y el otro verde, inmediatamente presiono el botón rojo-

Desde los cielos de Retroville apareció un helicóptero sosteniendo un objeto cubierto por una manta de color negro, este poco a poco empezó a descender y cuando estaba a una altura considerable soltó el objeto cayendo justo enfrente de Jimmy, Sheen y Carl

-déjame adivinar, es otro de los juguetitos que tu papi te compro-

-Ohh no Neutrón, es algo mas- Eustace se empezó a acercar al objeto y rápidamente le quito la sabana dejando ver a un pequeño robot no más de treinta centímetro de altura, Jimmy y los demás al verlo empezaron a reír a carcajadas señalando al pequeño robot-

-jaja, que vas a hacer con eso, matarnos de ternura, jaja- Dijo Jimmy entre risas-

-Jimmy, Jimmy puedo pisarlo, me sentiré como en el episodio 322 de ultra lord, el ataque de los robots jr- dijo Sheen igualmente riendo-

-yo no me reiría si fuera ustedes- dijo Eustace presionando el botón verde de su control-

Al momento que presiono el botón el pequeño robot empezó a temblar haciendo que toda la calle hiciera lo mismo, a Jimmy, Sheen y Carl se les borro la risa cuando sintieron ese temblor proveniente del pequeño juguete, Jimmy se mantuvo tranquilo, pero Carl empezó a sentir miedo y Sheen se emocionaba más y más con cada segundo que pasaba.

-Ultra chido esto se pondrá bueno- comento Sheen sin despegar sus ojos del robot-

-Ji…Jimmy esto no me está gustando- Dijo Carl temblando-

-Tranquilo Carl, el solo quiere intimidarnos- Dijo Jimmy volteando a ver hacia Eustace- si lo que quieres es asustarnos no servirá-

-a mí un poquito –comento Carl, haciendo que Jimmy rodara los ojos-

-Tranquilo Neutrón, aún falta la mejor parte-

Jimmy al escuchar esas palabras volteo a mirar nuevamente al robot, este empezó a temblar aún más fuerte y poco a poco empezó a hacerse más grande, sus brazos y sus piernas crecieron dejando ver unos brazos metálicos muy gruesos y unas piernas largas igual de gruesas que los brazos, su torso creció de tal manera que parecía un robot ya más completo, y de la misma manera la cabeza empezó a transformarse cuando por fin finalizo su cabeza tenía la forma exacta que la cara de Eustace, para todos era un robot común de color azul con gris, pero para Jimmy era todo lo contrario.

-Qué te parece Neutrón, es la máquina que por fin acabara de una vez por todas contigo-dijo Eustace haciendo una presentación a la máquina- te presento a Eustace 3.0-

-¡Oh oh! -Exclamo Jimmy-Chicos será mejor que tengan mucho cuidado, es un semi- androide de clase TPX, una de las maquinas más poderosas de la tierra-

-una semi… ¿Qué?- dijo Carl-

-Carl créeme tu síguele la corriente, muy bien Jimmy vamos a acabar con esa maquinar con cara de idiota- dijo Sheen poniéndose en posición de batalla-

-¡Oye!- grito Eustace- que les parece si dejamos de perder el tiempo y les enseño lo que puede hacer mi amigo-

Eustace nuevamente presiono el botón verde, este provoco que los ojos del Androide se abrieran. Eran unos huecos muy profundos de color rojizo en vez de ojos.

-¡Eustace 3.0! destruye a Jimmy y sus torpes amigos- Grito Eustace hacia el androide-

Inmediatamente al escuchar esa voz el Androide se abalanzo hacia Jimmy, Sheen y Carl, estos empezaron a correr en diferentes direcciones, las personas que también estaban alrededor de ellos igualmente empezaron a correr y gritar, Jimmy como pudo esquivaba los ataques del androide mientras aún seguía corriendo, Sheen se le acercó.

-Muy bien Jimmy, ¿cuál es el plan?-

-aun no lo sé Sheen, estamos frente a una de las maquinas más poderosas creada en la faz de la tierra, no sé cómo podemos derrotar… ¡Cuidado!- Grito Jimmy notando como el androide se les acercó golpeando fuertemente el pavimento dejando un enorme hueco en el, Jimmy por reflejos empujo a Sheen evitando el golpe-

Jimmy de su muñeca presiono su reloj comunicador escuchando unos ladridos del otro lado del reloj

-Godard, necesito tu ayuda, puedes venir lo más rápido que puedas a la ciudad-

-grrr guaf guaf- dijo Godard-

-genial y trae con tigo todo lo que sepas acerca de los androides TPX-

-Grr guaf- concluyo Godard terminando la comunicación-

-chicos aguantes hasta que venga Godard –Grito Jimmy haciendo que Carl y Sheen empezaran nuevamente a correr en direcciones contrarias confundiendo al androide-

Eustace se mantuvo todo el tiempo a una distancia considerable para evitar salir herido mientras le gritaba todo el tiempo al Androide lo que tenía que hacer, Jimmy Sheen y Carl trataban de evitar todos sus ataques, pudieron lograrlo pero poco a poco los tres comenzaban a cansarse, estuvieron así durante cinco minutos hasta que Jimmy noto a lo lejos como su perro robot comenzaba a llegar

-Chico por aquí- Grito Jimmy moviendo las manos logrando llamar la atención de Godard, cuando estuvo frente a él lo acaricio levemente de la cabeza- buen chico, muy bien Godard, armamento de ataque 17.5-

En ese momento Godard dio un pequeño ladrido y de su espalda saco un arma que apuntaba directamente hacia en androide-

-Fuego-Grito Jimmy tapándose los oídos, Godard inmediatamente disparo un rayo en contra de su enemigo sin embargo este al recibir el impacto no retrocedió, Godard siguió disparando pero cuando noto que era inútil dejo de hacerlo- no lo entiendo, esta arma puede neutralizar cualquier maquina

-Tu perrito no te ayudara con esto Neutrón –Grito Eustace- Mi maquina está programada para evitar cualquier ataque que le vayas a hacer, nada funcionara aunque lo intentes-

Jimmy enseguida saco distintas armas de Godard y empezó a disparar pero todas tuvieron el mismo efecto, Jimmy retrocedió cuando noto como la maquina se acercaba más y más

-Nada funciona –Dijo Jimmy empezando a correr junto con Godard, estuvo así hasta recordar algo que le había pedido hace rato- ¡cierto! Godard trajiste la información del Androide-

-grrr guaf guaf-

-perfecto –exclamo Jimmy buscando con la mirada a Carl y Sheen que se encontraban escondidos detrás de un auto- chicos necesito que distraigan al androide hasta que piense en algún plan-

-Cuanta con nosotros Jimmy- Dijo Sheen saliendo de su escondite jalando a Carl de un brazo, estos se empezaron a acercar al androide hasta tener una distancia considerable- ¡Oye! Lavadora con patas, estamos aquí ven por nosotros –Grito Sheen moviendo los brazos llamando la atención del Androide- vamos gordito ayúdame- le susurro a Carl-

-aahh…si ven por nosotros enorme…ah… tostador –dijo Carl con la voz algo baja igual moviendo los brazos-

El Androide al escuchar eso empezó a seguir a Sheen y Carl ignorando a Jimmy estos nuevamente comenzaron a correr dejando a Jimmy y Godard solos

-Bien chico dime todo lo que tengas- dijo Jimmy, en ese momento Godard saco una pequeña pantalla mostrando todos los datos que sabía de Androide- aja…mmm…interesante, aquí dice que estos Androides eran considerados como lo más poderosos de la tierra su cuerpo al recibir daños se regenera, eso fue hasta que notaron un pequeño error, son inmunes a todo excepto a… -Jimmy se quedó pensando unos segundos hasta que por fin se le ocurrió algo- ¡Eso es!- exclamo-Sheen Carl, guíen el robot a esa camión de gasolina- grito Jimmy señalando el camión que se encontraba detrás de ellos-

-Enseguida capitán –Dijo Sheen haciendo una pose de marinero-

Sheen y Carl se pararon frente al camión de gasolina moviendo los brazos esperando que el Androide los atacara, y en ese momento el Androide dio un salto y dio un fuerte golpe en dirección a Sheen y Carl, estos rápidamente lo esquivaron provocando que el puño del androide quedara atrapado en el camión

-Chicos salgan de aquí –grito Jimmy haciendo que Sheen y Carl salieras corriendo de ese lugar- muy bien Godard ya sabes que hacer-

-Guaf guaf-

Godard nuevamente saco un pequeño lanzacohetes apuntando en dirección al camión, en ese instante lanzo el proyectil haciendo que este impactara en el camión provocando una enorme explosión, todos se taparon los ojos por la magnitud del impacto y cuando todo se calmó vieron hacia la zona de daño

-Muy bien Jimmy lo lograste- Exclamo Carl acercándose a donde estaban Jimmy y Godard-

-No Carl, esto aún no se acaba-

En ese momento nuevamente el androide salió de las llamaradas que se habían provocado antes pero ahora se veía muy diferente pues todo el compartimiento que tenía estaba quemado y destruido, muy lentamente se empezaba a regenerar, mientras tanto Eustace se quedaba riendo por todo lo que sucedía.

-jaja…creíste que esa pequeña explosión destruiría a mi robot, te dije que era invencible, en estos momentos se está regenerando y en unos segundos estará como nuevo –dijo Eustace entre carcajadas-

-sí, lo sé- dijo Jimmy mostrando una sonrisa- es una maquina muy poderosa, aunque tiene un pequeño defecto- Cuando Eustace escucho esas palabras enseguida volteo a mirar a Jimmy- Godard pistola de agua-

Godard dio unos pequeños ladridos y de su compartimiento saco una pistola de propulsión a chorro de agua, inmediatamente disparo en contra del Androide antes de que pudiera regenerarse por completo, cuando el agua toco al Androide este empezó a sacar pequeñas chispas de su interior y poco a poco esas chispas se hacían más grandes-

-¡Que hiciste neutrón!- Grito Eustace notando como su máquina empezaba a dar saltos sin control-

-O nada, solo algo conocido como corto circuito al agua, tu maquina puede ser muy poderosa Eustace tanto que pueda regenerar su cuerpo, pero cuando recibe un impacto el daño se mantiene dejando todas sus conexiones al descubierto por breves segundos, si esos cables se exponen al agua harán un corto dejando totalmente inútil a tu androide- comento Jimmy notando como la maquina poco a poco empezaba a desactivarse mientras aún seguía saltando sin control-

-Esto no está saliendo acorde a lo que planee- Dijo Eustace entre pensamientos- tendré que usar el plan b –Cuando Eustace nuevamente trato de sacar un objeto nuevo de su bolsillo noto como su Androide se empezaba a acercar rápidamente, y ya cuando lo tenía lo suficientemente cerca el androide exploto, Eustace por estar tan cerca de la explosión salió volando

-Me las pagaras Neutrón- Grito Eustace a lo lejos-

Jimmy, Sheen, Carl y Godard solo veían como Eustace salía de su vista moviendo sus brazos en señal de despedida.

-hasta nunca Eustace- dijo Jimmy- bueno eso fue divertido, ya se me había olvidado como se siente mandar a volar a viejos enemigos-

-eso fue ultra genial, pero que crees que debamos de hacer con todo lo que hicimos Jimmy- susurro Sheen señalando todos los destrozos que habían causado por su pelea, muchos autos destrozados, un camión que se incendiaba y un robot completamente destruido en medio de la calle-

-Lo que siempre hemos hecho Sheen, correr y fingir que no hicimos nada-

-Me parece bien- Concluyo Sheen empezando a correr-

En ese momento los cuatro salieron de la zona de combate dejando todo los destrozos atrás fingiendo que no había ocurrido nada.

 ** _Continuara..._**

 ** _Bueno_** ** _aquí_** **** ** _esta la segunda parte, es una parte muy importante de la historia asi que espero les_** ** _allá_** **** ** _gustado, dejen sus comentarios_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola a todos, les traigo el tercer capitulo de mi historia, es algo corto este capitulo pero muestra una escena muy importante ojala les guste**_

 **Capítulo 3-El Plan B**

Del otro lado de la ciudad desde el cielo se podía apreciar una figura cayendo, cuando se lograba visualizar mejor se veía como poco a poco Eustace va cayendo por la batalla que tuvo hace unos minutos, él pensó que iba a recibir un gran impacto por la caída así que se coloco las manos en la cabeza tratando de rodear y se preparó, por suerte para el cayo encima de un árbol amortiguando por completo su caída

-Ese Neutrón, ya me las pagara –lentamente Eustace fue bajando del árbol donde había caído, toda su ropa estaba arrugada y llena de hojas, empezó a sacudirse por todo el cuerpo hasta que de su bolsillo sintió un objeto, hasta que recordó algo importante- ¡cierto! el plan B- De su bolsillo Eustace saco una pequeña caja, esta estaba envuelta en forma de regalo de color azul, no era muy grande pero su color eran muy llamativos, en el moño tenía un papel que decía "Para Jimmy"-se la iba a dar a Neutrón es señal de paz, en caso de haber destruido el robot, pero creo que no hubiera funcionado es muy listo como para caer en un truco tan tonto –dijo Eustace mientras nuevamente volteo a mirar el regalo- tendré que pensar en algún plan para que pueda abrirlo…pero que será bueno-

Eustace empezó a caminar por el lugar mientras que su mente pensaba en algo que hacer con el pequeño regalo que sostenía, mientras lo hacía noto que había caído en una especie de parque, miraba a menudo a su alrededor veia muchos niños jgando una pequeña zona de juegos y muchas parejas teniendo un lindo dia, mientras seguía caminando noto a lo lejos una figura muy familiar para él, esta se encontraba sentada en una banca del parque sosteniendo su cara con sus manos mientras mstraba un rostro sumamente triste, poco a poco se fue acercando hasta poder reconocer bien a esa persona

-Cindy Vortex- dijo Eustace mostrando una pequeña sonrisa siniestra-creo que ya tengo un plan-

Caminando elegantemente Eustace se fue acercando a la banca donde Cindy se encontraba ocultando el regalo en su espalda, esta tenía la mirada puesta firmemente en el suelo recordando todo lo que Libby le había dicho unos minutos antes sin notar a la persona que se le acercaba,

-Buenas tardes princesa-

Cindy se sobresalto al escuchar esa voz inmediatamente se levantó de la banca colocándose en posición de pelea

-¿Qué quieres Eustace?-dijo Cindy entre dientes-

-o nada, solo vengo a pasear un rato observando lo lindo que es este parque ¿no lo crees?- Dijo Eustace mientras rodeaba a Cindy esta aún mantenía su posición siguiéndolo con la mirada- no te parece romántico-

-romántica la cara que te pondré con mis llaves de jujitsu, así que mejor lárgate porque no te prometo controlarme-

-Tranquila mi Cintia solo vengo a hablar un rato acerca de tu "amigo" Jimmy- Dijo Eustace mientras enfatisaba la palabra amigo, Cindy al escuchar ese nombre apretó aún más los puños-

-¿Qué quieres con Jimmy?- pregunto Cindy totalmente enojada-

-o vaya, como cambian las cosas, ya no es como antes ahora veo que lo quieres mucho como para poder llamarlo Jimmy-

-Claro que no- dijo inmediatamente Cindy-

-o mi linda princesa, a mí no me engañas, sé que has estado enamorado de Neutrón desde hace años ¿No es verdad? –Dijo Eustace colocándose frente a Cindy, esta solo retrocedió un poco algo sonrojada por lo que menciono Eustace-

-Eso a ti no te importa- dijo Cindy-

Eustace guardo unos segundos de silencio mientras se quedaba viendo directamente a Cindy

-o ya entiendo –exclamo Eustace- si estas enamorada de él, pero Neutrón es tan ciego como para darse cuenta de ello ¿no es cierto?- Cindy solo guardo silencio sin decir ni una sola palabra- estas harta de eso verdad, tratar de llamar su atención pero solo notar que él te ignora, querer estar a su lado cuándo la verdad el solo quiere alejarse de ti, tratar de hacer lo imposible para que él también te amé cuando la verdad es que el simplemente no te ama

-¡Cállate!-grito enfurecida a Cindy- no tienes el derecho de decir eso-

-o claro que lo tengo –Dijo rápidamente Eustace- te entiendo Cindy, quieres que Neutrón se dé una vez por todas cuenta de lo que sientes pero sin decirle, tu ego es tan grande como para estarlo enseñando, estas tan molesta con el que quieres darle una probada de su propia medicina –Cindy al escuchar eso bajo un poco los brazos y se dispuso a escucharlo-

-Te escucho- dijo Cindy-

-Los dos queremos lo mismo, queremos que Neutrón pase un mal día –En eso Eustace puso sus manos enfrente dejando ver el regalo que tenía, Cindy lo miro un poco y luego miro confundida a Eustace-

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Es la respuesta a todo Cindy, con esto lograremos lo que queremos, para ti esto hará que Jimmy se dé cuenta de lo que sientes sin necesidad de poner a tu dignidad en esto, y para mi lograre hacer que Jimmy tenga un terrible día-

En ese momento Cindy bajo los brazos, en su mente tenía la idea de poder darle a Jimmy un poco de tormento por todo lo que ella tiene que pasar, lentamente fue acercando su mano a la caja ya cuando la tenía en su mano la agarro y la acercó a ella mientras se le quedaba viendo un rato.

-Esto no lastimara a Jimmy ¿verdad?- dijo mientras daba una mirada fija a Eustace- como sé que puedo confiar en ti si ya antes me habías traicionado-

-o mi querida princesa, puedes confiar en mi esta vez, esa cosita no le hará daño a Neutrón solo hará que pase un mal día, te lo prometo –Dijo Eustace mientras hacia una cruz en el corazón con su dedo, pero inmediantamente con la otra mano la coloco en su espalda crusando los dedos.

Cindy aun desconfiada miraba a Eustace, pero aparte de ello en su mente tenía la idea de poderle dar a Jimmy algo de molestia por tratarla como siempre la ha tratado estas últimas semanas, en su mente su intención era esa, pero por otro lado no era correcto, lastimar a Jimmy solo para dejar su orgullo intacto seria muy egoista de su parte asi que recordaba todo lo que Libby le había dicho anteriormente, palabras que no podía dejar de pensar.

\- _jamás dejes que tu orgullo hable por ti, hay ocasiones en las que una persona tiene que dejar su orgullo a un lado para conseguir lo que en verdad quiere_ \- Esas palabras resonaban muy seguido en su mente nuevamente miro la caja la presiono con fuerza arrepintiéndose por lo que iba a hacer-

-No lo hare-Dijo Cindy lanzándole la caja a Eustace este rápidamente reacciono y trato de agarrarlo- no pienso traicionar a mis amigos como lo hice esa ves en marte asi que olvidalo, no sere otro juguetito tuyo- Eustace cuando logro mantener el control del regalo voltio de inmediato a Cindy pero vio como esta empesaba a alejarse de el ignorandolo-

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pensé que eras más orgullosa, ya vi que me equivoque –aunque Eustace decia eso Cindy seguia caminando ingnorandolo por completo pero sin evitar escuchar lo que decia- nunca pensé ver el día en que la gran Cindy sucumbiera ante una persona, en especial cuando esa persona es Neutrón, que decepción, pensé… que eras más fuerte–Eustace se dio la vuelta empezando a caminar en dirección contraria, Cindy se detuvo en seco quedando completamente estatica, estuvo asi unos segundos pensando en las palabras que acababa de escuchar luego apretó fuertemente sus puños y los dientes, corrió detrás de Eustace, cuando lo tuvo enfrente le arrebato la caja de las manos y lo amenazo con el puño-

-¡Lo hare!, yo no soy ninguna chica débil como para dejarme manipular con cualquiera en especial con Neutrón ¡oíste!, pero escúchame atentamente, si esto le hace daño a Jimmy tendrás que buscar una tumba para tu cabeza- Dijo Cindy totalmente enfurecida, Eustace solo la se le quedo mirando con la mirada un poco asustada-

-Lo prometo- Concluyo Eustace haciendo que Cindy bajara el puño empezando a caminar en rumbo a su casa ignorando por completo a Eustace, este solo se quedó viendo como la chica empezaba a alejarse de su vista- estas muy equivocada mi querida Cintia...eres muy fácil de manipular.

 **Continuara**

 _ **Bueno ojala les haya gustado el capitulo, dejen sus reviews acepto buenos o malos, y antes me gustaria poder agradecer a un seguidor de mi historia**_

 _ **Yadira**_ _ **te agradesco mucho tus comentarios, me alegro que te este gustando la historia, ya muy pronto subire el cuarto capitulo ya mero lo acabo, ojala tuvieras una cuenta pues me gustaria poder leer alguna historia tuya, cuidate**_

 _ **y para los demas seguidores tambien les agradesco**_

 _ **THE J.A.M**_ _ **, jeje si perdon por eso es que utilizo una mini lap que no tiene corrector ortografico, me guio casi siempre de mis instintos**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola a todos que les gusta Jimmy Neutron y a mis seguidores de esta historia, les traigo hoy el cuarto capitulo, lo encontraran algo largo pero ojalas y les guste.**_

 **Capitulo 4-El regalo**

En el presente

Los sonidos de la habitación eran muy escasos, las cortinas evitando dejar entrar algún rayo de luz, lo único que se podía escuchar era la maquina que podía mantener a Jimmy aun con vida, la habitación se encontraba muy vacía, no había nadie mas que Jimmy y Cindy en ella, Cindy no podía despegarse ni un minuto de el, no quería dejarlo solo en esa habitación, sus padres no querían verlo, no podrían soportar ver a su hijo hospitalizado, así que solo rezaban en su casa esperando un milagro que salvara a su hijo, solo se encontraba ella, lamentándose por todo lo que había pasado, pedía perdón en cada oportunidad que tenia, pues eso era lo único que podía hacer.

Levemente se escucharon ruidos que provenían de la puerta, Cindy volteo la mirada para observarla y noto como esta empezaba a abrirse lentamente, cuando estaba por completo abierta noto como tres personas entraban de ella, todos con una mirada triste y profunda.

-¿Como esta?- pregunto una de las persona, su voz se escuchaba muy suave y triste, Cindy bajo la mirada-

-No muy bien -dijo Cindy con un nudo en la garganta sosteniendo aun mas fuerte la mano de Jimmy- los doctores dijeron que tal ves nunca… nunca...vuelva a despertar- Cindy no pudo evitar derramar pequeñas lagrimas con lo que dijo-

-todo estará bien Cindy -comento Carl-

-el gordo tiene razón-dijo Sheen tratando de levantar el animo- encontraremos una solución, eso es seguro, como en el episodio...

-¡Sheen basta!- grito Cindy interrumpiendo a Sheen- ahora no es el momento de comparar esto con otros de tus estúpidos episodios, esto es serio, Jimmy tal ves...tal ves…vaya a...- Cindy mantuvo silencio, simplemente no podía pronunciar bien las palabras por el dolor que sentía-

-Cindy tranquila- dijo Libby- Sheen solo quiere levantar un poco el animo, todos estamos muy preocupados por Jimmy no solamente tu- concluyo Libby poco a poco se fue acercando para estar mas cerca de Cindy, estas dos mantenían un contacto visual sin decir nada, Libby noto como los ojos de Cindy mostraban una tristeza muy profunda así que solamente le toco el hombro suavemente, sus ojos estaban completamente rojos por haber llorado tanto y ella sabia porque era la razón-como dice Sheen, encontraremos una solución, el haría lo mismo por nosotros-Cindy bajo la mirada y nuevamente volteo a mirar a Jimmy- todo estará bien, ya lo veras-

Cindy no dijo nada, su silencio inundo toda la habitación, así fue hasta que poco a poco empezó a abrir la boca para poder hablar.

-Esto es mi culpa- Esas palabras hicieron que Libby y los demás de sobresaltaran-

-Cindy ya hablamos de esto-

-pero lo es, si no le hubiera dado ese maldito regalo jamás hubiera pasado esto-

-Fue culpa de Eustace, no la tuya Cindy-Menciono Carl- tu no sabias lo que iba a hacer ese regalo-

-No, pero si sabia que algo le ocurriría a Jimmy, yo permití que todo esto pasara, todo esto es mi culpa- repetía una y otra ves Cindy culpándose a si misma por lo ocurrido- si esa vez...si tan solo...me hubiera controlado jamás hubiera pasado esto-

Libby, Sheen y Carl guardaron silencio, solo quedándose parados observando a su amiga lamentándose mientras que en su mirada solo reflejaba tristeza, tristeza por ver a Jimmy en esa camilla de hospital, sujetado a varias maquinas.

-Si tan solo... ese día... yo…yo...debí haberlo detenido, debí haber abierto yo ese regalo-

…..

Han pasado un día desde la batalla que Sheen, Carl y Jimmy tuvieron con el robot de Eustace, estos se encontraban hablando de todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior...bueno…en realidad Sheen era el único que estaba hablando, Carl se encontraba jugando con algunos de los aparatos del laboratorio, Jimmy se encontraba analizando la cabeza del robot del día anterior y Sheen muy imperativamente hablaba de sus grandes a sañas contra el Androide

-y entonces justo cuando lo tenia enfrente de mi le lance una piedra así como lo hiso ultra lord en el episodio 178 ultra lord contra los monstros de roca del planeta "la piedra", y entonces...

-si Sheen ya entendimos -dijo Jimmy interrumpiendo a Sheen- eres lo máximo peleando contra robots gigantes- dijo sarcásticamente-

-lo se, pero esa no es la mejor parte lo mejor fue cuando...-

-por cierto Jimmy porque trajiste la cabeza del robot- menciono Carl acercándose a Jimmy ignorando por completo a Sheen mientras el seguía hablando solo- me da un poco de miedo- dijo Carl-

-Es lo único que no quedo destruido en la explosión y me gustaría poder analizarlo, tal ves descubra algún nuevo mecanismo cibernético que me ayude en algún de mis experimento-dijo Jimmy sin despegar los ojos de la cabeza del robot tomando algunas herramientas tratando de abrirlo-

-pero y que paso con lo del otro asunto- Menciono Carl haciendo que Jimmy dejara de desarmar al robot-

-ah no te preocupes, durante casi toda la noche estuve al pendiente de eso, mira- dijo Jimmy acercándose a una pequeña compuerta, este toco algunos botones y la compuerta se abrió- lo ves, todo material que e buscado durante semanas por fin se están analizando y compartiendo, ya esta todo listo, solo necesita 3 días para que todos los componentes se unan, justamente ayer encontré el ultimo material que necesitaba, todo estará listo hasta ese día.

-estas seguro- dijo inseguro Carl-

-Claro, que puede salir mal-dijo Jimmy cruzando los brazos-

-¡Oye Jimmy! ¡Jimmy!-grito Sheen llamando la atención de Jimmy-

-¿Qué sucede Sheen- al momento que Jimmy volteo a ver a Sheen este abrió fuertemente los ojos por lo que estaba observando-

-¿que hace este botón?-Pregunto Sheen, acercando uno de sus dedos hacia el botón con las intenciones de oprimirlo, Jimmy rápidamente reacciono y corrió hacia donde el estaba

-¡Sheen No!-grito Jimmy tratando de detenerlo, sin embargo sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles pues Sheen lo presiono antes de que lo detuviera-

Desde afuera del laboratorio se podía observar la pequeña casita donde este estaba, todo parecía muy tranquilo, así fue hasta que en ese momento se produjo una pequeña explosión por dentro haciendo que de la casa saliera humo por las ventanas y la puerta, regresando donde estaba Jimmy, cuando se aclaro un poco el humo se veía a Sheen, Carl y Jimmy cubiertos por completo de ceniza negra

-Coff coff- tosió Sheen expulsando cenizas por su boca- conque eso hace...ultra chido hagámoslo otra ves-nuevamente Sheen quiso volver a tocar el botón pero Jimmy lo detuvo sosteniéndole del brazo-

-Carl, recuérdame por que Sheen sigue siendo nuestro amigo-

-Coff…Coff...Porque es el que hace que nuestras aventuras no sean tan aburridas….Coff-dijo Carl mientras tocia ceniza- y porque Sheen es uno de los enigmas de la ciencia mas grandes que has tenido y que jamás has podido resolver- en ese momento Carl cae desmayado-

-ah cierto- dijo Jimmy soltando su mano acercándose nuevamente al experimento que estaban Jimmy y Carl observando, Sheen solo enseñaba una gran sonrisa-

-Es porque me quieren ¿verdad? -dijo Sheen divertido-

-Como ves, predije que pasaría algo como esto así que lo coloque dentro de un compartimiento hecho de sustituto de diamante y fibra de carbono, uno de los materiales mas fuertes de la tierra, por si Sheen se le ocurría tratan de destruirlo -dijo Jimmy señalando el compartimiento totalmente intacto, sin ningún rasguño por la explosión- este objeto es muy valioso para mi, no quiero que le suceda nada hasta ese día-

-oigan y porque nos quedamos aquí encerrados sin hacer nada- dijo Sheen apareciendo por detrás de Jimmy- salgamos y vamos a comer un mantecado- rápidamente esas palabras hicieron que Carl se levantara enseguida-

-uy uy mantecado yo si voy- dijo Carl alegremente-

-vayan ustedes, yo aun tengo algunos asuntos que atender por aquí- dijo Jimmy empezando a caminar nuevamente a la cabeza del robot-

-o vamos cabezón, debes de salir mas de aquí, ayer apenas y pudimos sacarte y cuando lo hicimos nos la pasamos ultra increíble...además- dijo Sheen acercándose rápidamente a Jimmy colocando se brazo sobre los hombros de Jimmy- hagamos que venga Cindy con nosotros-

Al momento que Sheen menciono a Cindy, Jimmy abrió fuertemente los ojos-

-¡Que, Cindy ira!- dijo rápidamente Jimmy mostrando una pequeña sonrisa- digo... como si me importara menos -Dijo Jimmy cambiando su expresión, soltando el brazo de Sheen y volviendo a su proyecto-

-oh vamos Jimmy desde hace años sabemos que estas enamorado de Cindy, con lo que paso en Marte, con lo del noticiero-

-Cuando se perdieron en aquella isla -remarco Carl-

-si si ya entendí- dijo Jimmy haciendo callar a Sheen y Carl- bueno si...tal ves este un poco enamorado de ella pero no es para que lo estén diciendo a cada rato-

-Entonces que dices, si vamos o no- dijo Sheen haciendo que Jimmy se quedara pensando un rato-

-no lo se, e estado muy ocupado con el proyecto que eh ignorado a Cindy desde hace 3 semanas y con lo que paso ayer creo que debe estar muy enfadada con migo-

-a no te preocupes por eso, ya sabes como son las chicas-dijo Sheen- de seguro ya se le habrá olvidado-

Mientras tanto frente a la casa de Jimmy…mas específicamente en la casa de Cindy, se encontraba una pequeña niña rubia dando patadas y fuertes golpes un costal de box con la imagen de Jimmy pegada en el.

-Esto es por ignorarme -decía entre dientes mientras daba golpes mas fuertes- esto es por no querer hablar con migo- dijo mientras daba una patada de gancho-esto es por no hacerme caso-dio una gran serie de golpes masivos por todos lados del costal- y esto es por no darte cuenta de mis sentimientos- el ultimo golpe fue con tanta potencia que le hiso un pequeño agujero al costal haciendo que la arena se empezara poco a poco a derramar-

Cindy se encontraba muy agitada, todo su cuerpo estaba sudado y muy cansado, no era sorpresa por el esfuerzo físico que hacia, era muy cansado pero para ella era como libera toda su ira contenida, claramente no se sentía muy feliz en esos momentos, estuvo recordando todo lo que había sucedido anteriormente.

Durante las ultimas tres semanas que habían pasado Cindy a intentado todo lo posible por salir nuevamente con Jimmy a alguna aventura, eso era ya algo muy habitual entre ellos dos y sus amigos, antes salían por pequeñas discusiones que ellos tenían, por saber quien era mejor, por encontrar alguna especie o simplemente por demostrar quien tuviera la razón y quien no, pero desde que ambos maduraron ya no era necesario las discusiones simplemente salían para estar el uno con el otro y poder divertirse, las discusiones solo eran una excusa para poder estar juntos, eso cambio desde que Jimmy empezó a ignorar a Cindy.

Cindy a intentado acercarse a Jimmy buscando alguna excusa para poder pasar tiempo con el pero este le decía que se encontraba muy ocupado, que seria para después, eso le molestaba mucho a Cindy, ayer ella tuvo una pequeña esperanza de que todo fuera como antes, Carl y Sheen le avisaron que pudieron sacar a Jimmy del laboratorio solo por ese día, en ese momento se pudo muy feliz pues tal ves podría tener otro día de aventura como antes...pero simplemente sucedió lo mismo, pensó que el discutir lograría algo pero todo fue en vano.

Cindy apretó los puños, se acerco a un estante rosa que se encontraba en su cuarto y saco una pequeña toalla para poder limpiarse el sudor

-Quiero estar contigo...quiero hablar contigo...quiero que te fijes en mi y que haces- decía mientras apretaba fuertemente la toalla que tenia en sus manos- ¡Nada!-lo ultimo lo dijo aventando la toalla con mucha fuerza hacia el estante, Cindy se dio la vuelta pero de pronto escucho un pequeño ruido que provino del suelo, cuando lo volteo a ver vio el regalo que Eustace le dio ayer a Cindy, este se había caído cuando Cindy aventó la toalla.

Cindy lo recogió y se le quedo viendo un rato

-¿debería dárselo? -se pregunto Cindy- se que esta cosa le hará algo a Jimmy, no creo que de ella salgan flores y animalitos -dijo sarcásticamente- aunque...

Cindy se mantuvo en silencio pensando bien en sus palabras, se quedo viendo el moño que tenia el regalo

-tal ves debería abrirlo y saber que tiene adentro antes de dárselo, es mejor, no quiero que lo que tenga le haga daño a Jimmy -dijo Cindy acercando su mano al listón, agarro la punta y lentamente lo empezó a jalar-

Justo cuando el listos se sacara por completo del regalo Cindy se quedo estática, recordó algo que había dicho anteriormente y apretó los dientes-

-no…¡¿No quiero que le haga daño?!-dijo soltando el moño- que me a pasado... desde cuando me importa que algo le suceda a Neutrón -dijo Cindy volviendo a colocar el moño como estaba antes-no puedo creer que diga esto pero Eustace tiene razón, me e vuelto muy débil…sea lo que sea que tenga esto no me importa solo se lo daré y punto- Cindy dejo el regalo en el estante, rápidamente se baño por el ejercicio que había hecho antes, se cambio y nuevamente agarro el regalo saliendo lo mas rápido que pudo de su casa en dirección al la pequeña casa donde esta el laboratorio de Jimmy-

-Ya no mas, no quiero volver a humillarme rogándote por querer salir contigo, Cindy Vortex no es una niña pequeña a la que puedas manipular me oíste Neutrón- dijo Cindy caminando a paso mas rápido, cuando estuvo a unos pasos del laboratorio se detuvo en seco viendo como de la pequeña casa salía algo de humo negro por la puerta y las ventanas-

-¿y ahora que habrá hecho?- se pregunto Cindy, poco a poco se fue acercando pero se detuvo cuando noto como la puerta se abrió de golpe liberando una enorme cantidad de humo, Cindy se tapo los ojos pues el humo salió disparado haciéndole un poco de daño a los ojos evitando que pudiera ver, cuando por fin se aclaro un poco noto como Sheen y Carl salían del laboratorio, rápidamente coloco sus manos en su espalda ocultando el regalo.

-te lo digo gordo, si Jimmy fuera un alíen ya nos lo hubiera dicho desde hace años -decía Sheen caminando junto a Carl-si ya se que preocupa el tamaño de su cabeza, pero oye como la tiene ahora a como la tenia cuando teníamos 10 años por lo menos ya...-Sheen guardo silencio cuando frente a el vio a Cindy parada observándolos con las manos en la espalda- oh Cindy ¿que hay de nuevo?-

-oh nada, ya sabes paseando por los alrededores jeje- dijo Cindy nerviosamente-

-¿porque estas tan nerviosa?- pregunto Sheen-

-¡No lo estoy!- dijo casi gritando- ¿y se puede saber porque están tan sucios?-pregunto Cindy notando como tanto Sheen como Carl se encontraban cubiertos por ceniza negra-

-ah esto, es que Sheen adentro encontró un botón que...-

-si si como sea-dijo Cindy interrumpiendo a Carl-

-oye Cindy ¿Que tienes en las manos?¿acaso es un regalo que le vas a dar a Jimmy?-pregunto Sheen coqueto notando rápidamente el regalo, Cindy se sonrojo por el comentario-

-eso...eso no te importa -dijo enfurecida- donde esta Neutrón-

-Esta adentro, íbamos a ir por un mantecado pero al final el dijo que no, así que...-nuevamente Sheen fue interrumpido cuando vio como Cindy pasaba bruscamente en medio de el y de Carl-

-iré a verlo- fue lo único que dijo Cindy-

-amm no creo que sea buena idea Cindy -dijo muy inseguro Carl-

-¿y porque no? -pregunto mientras volteo a ver a Carl-

Carl se quedo callado, recordando lo que Jimmy le había pedido hace algunos semanas cuando fue a verlo a su laboratorio.

Flash Back

-Jimmy, porque es tan importante ese experimento, llevas en el casi tres días sin dormir -Pregunto muy preocupado Carl-

-Porque no solo es un experimento Carl, esto puede cambiar por completo mi vida, y necesito que quede perfecto, pero me tomara mucho mas tiempo de lo que pensé, aun me faltan muchos materiales para que este completo-

-pero que tal y si...-

-no Carl-dijo Jimmy interrumpiendo-necesito pedirte un favor, hagas lo que hagas no le digas de esto a Cindy, tampoco se lo digas a Libby, no quiero que me estén preguntando acerca de esto, si ves que Cindy quiera entrar a mi laboratorio has lo que puedas por impedirlo si, solo necesito mínimo 2 semanas-

-es tan importante que Cindy no sepa de tu trabajo-

Jimmy guardo silencio, se quedo pensando un rato mientras miraba su proyecto en proceso

-Ella es la primera que no debe saber lo que estoy haciendo Carl, confió en ti-

Fin del Flash Back

-porque...¡porque Jimmy esta desnudo! -fue lo único que dijo Carl para tratar de que Cindy no entrara, pero lo único que logro fue que alzara su ceja-

-de que hablas gordo si Jimmy tenia toda su ropa cuando salimos de...-Carl rápidamente le tapo la boca a Sheen para que no siguiera hablando sin embargo Cindy solo se quedo viéndolos completamente raro-

-Si como sea de todas formas entrare- dijo Cindy entrando a la pequeña casa donde se ubicaba el laboratorio

-No Cindy espera- antes de que Carl impidiera que entre esta cerro bruscamente la puerta, Sheen y Carl se quedaron estáticos sin decir ni una sola palabra, hasta que Sheen decidió hablar-

-Porque siempre que salimos jamás cerramos la puerta-

-No lo se Sheen, lo único que se es que somos pésimos amigos- dijo Carl con la voz triste-

-bueno Jimmy ya se las arreglara, el ultimo que llegue al Candy Bar invita las malteadas- dijo Sheen corriendo en dirección al Candy Bar-

-No Sheen yo las pague la ultima ves- dijo Carl corriendo detrás de Sheen-

Dentro de la pequeña casa Cindy buscaba el compartimiento que la llevaría al laboratorio, sabia que todo funcionaba con voz así que no podía intentar pedirlo pues no tenia la voz de Jimmy, pero ella conocía bien ese lugar, luego de buscarlo encontró un pequeño botón rojo detrás de un mueble, lo presiono y un tubo apareció del suelo subsionando a Cindy.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Cindy callo del tubo golpeando levemente al suelo

-Neutrón tiene esta entrada desde hace años pero jamás le a puesto aunque sea un cojín, y pensar que se hace llamar genio-Dijo Cindy levantándose mientras se sobaba la parte posterior-

Cuando por fin se recupero de la caída miro el regalo que tenia en las manos para ver si no le había pasado nada, cuando vio que estaba bien lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos, empezó a caminar por el laboratorio buscando con la mirada a Jimmy, mientras estaba ahí noto como varios de sus experimentos estaban cubiertos por ceniza negra

-¿donde te escondes Neutrón? -pregunto mentalmente Cindy aun buscando con la mirada a Jimmy-

Estuvo caminando durante unos minutos por todo el laboratorio, llego a la sala principal del laboratorio donde se encontraba la enorme computadora de Jimmy pensando que posiblemente estuviera ahí pero al llegar noto que tampoco se encontraba en ese lugar

-Rayos ni que este lugar fuera tan grande como para que Neutrón se escondiera, ¿donde rayos estará?-pregunto Cindy ya muy desesperada por no poder encontrarlo-

Cindy se arto de estarlo buscando así que decidió optar por la solución mas sencilla, gritar su nombre, puso sus manos en la boca , tomo algo de aire y cuando ya estaba apunto de gritar para ver si el respondió escucho unos ruidos mecánicos provenientes del otro lado de la sala, Cindy bajo los brazos y se acerco al lugar proveniente del sonido, noto que entre ella y el sonido se encontraba una enorme pared así que cuando llego poso su oreja para escuchar mejor y así fue, nuevamente escucho ese sonido pero ya mas fuerte, coloco sus manos en la pared y trato de buscar una entrada deslizando su mano.

Era muy difícil encontrar una entrada o una perilla pues toda la pared estaba cubierta por ceniza, eso le impedía ver mejor la entrada, seguía deslizando su mano hasta que sintió un pequeño hueco del lado izquierdo de la pared, con sus dos manos agarro fuertemente ese hueco y lo jalo directo hacia ella, poco a poco la entrada se empezó a abrir, Cindy procuro no hacer mucho ruido así que lo hiso despacio, cuando la entrada estuvo lo suficientemente abierta para que ella pudiera pasar se asomo un poco para ver mejor que había por detrás, era una habitación llena de equipos mecánicos y maquinas de sus antiguos experimentos, todas igualmente cubiertas por ceniza, busco con la mirada a Jimmy pero no logro verlo, así que decidió pasar, ya cuando estaba mas cerca escucho nuevamente esos ruidos metálicos, se volteo para ver en que lugar se originaban y se acerco lentamente, llego a un espacio donde logro ver a Jimmy observando una pequeña compuerta, Cindy no lograba apreciar bien que era lo que estaba observando Jimmy pero lo veia muy atento, así que decidió acercarse un poco mas.

-mmm -dijo Jimmy colocando su mano en la barbilla- tal ves tarde mucho menos en que este listo, los componentes se unen mas rápidamente de lo que pensaba, solo mira Goddard ya lleva un 25% completado-

-Grr guaf -Exclamo Goddard sacando la lengua-

-tienes razón, estará listo mucho antes de lo que acordamos, ahora solo nos falta pensar en como...

-¿Que es eso Neutrón? -Dijo Cindy decidiendo por fin hablar-

Jimmy se sobresalto, enseguida reconoció la voz de Cindy así que rápidamente se dio la vuelta y coloco su espalda y sus manos en la compuerta tratando de ocultarla

-Ci...Cindy ¿que...que haces aquí?-Pregunto Jimmy muy nervioso-pensé que ibas a ir a comer un mantecado con los chicos jeje-Jimmy no podía evitar sudar por la situación en la que se encontraba-

-como si quisiera salir con el ultra tonto y el adicto a las llamas, ahora contéstame ¿que estas ocultando?-pregunto Cindy acercándose mas a Jimmy, este reacciono rápido y con una mano presiono algunos botones haciendo que la compuerta se cerrara-

-es...es un secreto Cindy no puedes verlo-

-¿Secreto? Es eso lo que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo, ¡otro de tus tontos inventos!-

-Oye en primera mis inventos no son tontos, pueden revolucionar a la ciencia, y en segunda ¿como fue que entraste?-Pregunto Jimmy un poco enojado-

-Tus tontos amigos dejaron la puerta abierta así que solo entre, y no me cambies el tema, me has estado ignorando todas estas semanas solo por eso- dijo señalando a la compuerta-

-yo...Tengo mis razones-

-A si, ¿Cuales?- Pregunto Cindy cruzando los brazos, haciendo que Jimmy guardara silencio y bajara la mirada-

-estoy esperando- dijo Cindy desesperada-

-solo te diré que ese invento es muy especial para mi-

-Entonces ese invento es mas importante para ti que yo- Jimmy abrió los ojos por lo que escucho, Cindy rápidamente reacciono por lo que dijo y se tapo la boca, ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos, Jimmy simplemente quedo impactado y Cindy se encontraba avergonzada, así fue hasta que Jimmy decidió hablar-

-Cindy…acaso estas…-Rápidamente, antes de que Jimmy terminara su oración Cindy lo interrumpió pues ya sabia lo que iba a decir-

-¡olvídalo! si tu no quieres enseñármelo yo lo hare por mi cuenta- dijo Cindy mientras se iba acercando a la compuerta donde Jimmy se encontraba, este se interpuso entre ella y la compuerta-

-espera Cindy, esto no es de tu incumbencia-dijo abriendo los brazos-

-a un lado Neutrón- Dijo Cindy tratando de empujarlo pero el mantuvo resistencia-

-Espera Vortex déjame explicártelo-

-Como si quesera escucharte-

-No seas necia, deja me empujarme y escúchame-

-Hazte a un lado-

-Goddard ayúdame- Dijo Jimmy viendo como su perro mecánico se quedaba estático viendo la situación sin hacer nada, solamente sacando la lengua-

-grrr guaf guaf- dijo Goddard-

-Como que es romántico, déjate de bromas y ayúdame-

Cindy se encontraba tratando de empujar a Jimmy de la compuerta, este se aferraba a ella para que no intentara abrirla, Jimmy le daba pequeños empujones claramente evitando lastimarla, en uno de esos momentos Cindy se separo de el para querer agarrar vuelo y tratar de empujarlo mas fuerte

-Suficiente Neutrón, si no me enseñas que tienes ahí me obligaras a usar una de mis llaves de lucha-

-ni se te ocurra hacer…-

Cindy quedo confundida por el repentino cambio de Jimmy, observo como el bajo rápidamente la mirada sin decir nada-

-¿y ahora que te ocurre?¿Te comió la lengua el gato?-pregunto Cindy-

-Jimmy guardo silencio, queriendo impedir que Cindy hiciera una de sus llaves de lucha sintió que había pateado algo, noto como un pequeño objeto cuadrado se encontraba a un lado de sus pies- ¿Qué es esto?- inmediatamente lo recogió, Cindy al notar lo que tenia en la mano, coloco su mano en el bolsillo notando que era el regalo que Cindy le arrebato a Eustace para que ella se lo diera a Jimmy este se le había caído cuando trato de empujar a Jimmy-¿Cindy… esto es tuyo?-

 **Continuara** _ **...**_

 ** _Bueno aquí acaba el capitulo 4, quiero agradecer a las personas que les esta gustando mi historia en especial a Yadira, espero sus reviews gracias :)_**

 ** _Yadira: jeje si perdón por hacerte esperar pero como viste el capitulo fue mas largo de lo que pensaba pero gracias por tus comentarios me hace feliz que te guste mi historia._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola a todos mis seguidores de mi historia, lamento mucho la tardanza pero la presión de la universidad es horrible jeje... se que me tarde mucho en actualizar y en verdad pido disculpas pero no se preocupes seguiré con la historia, sin mas aquí el quinto capitulo.**_

 **Capitulo 5-Suave**

Cindy se quedo observando el regalo, la oportunidad de que Jimmy lo abriera lo tenía a unas pocas palabras, el momento era perfecto pero algo en ella la impedía hablar, algo que la mantenía callada sin decir ni una sola palabra. Jimmy en cambio solo observaba como Cindy se quedaba estática con la mirada perdida sobre el regalo que tenía en la mano.

- _¿Qué me pasa?-_ Se decía Cindy mentalmente- _Porque rayos no puedo hablar_ -Cindy empezó a sentir que algo húmedo le rosaba la cabeza, noto que era un poco de sudor que le recorría la frente-Porque me estoy poniendo nerviosa, tengo la oportunidad perfecta para que el tonto habrá ese regalo...pero ¿por qué no puedo hacerlo?... es acaso, que no quiero que lo habrá.

Cindy cada vez se ponía más nerviosa con la situación, las piernas le temblaba, sudaba por la frente y su color de piel se volvió un poco más oscuro.

-Cindy, ¿Te encuentras bien?, te veo algo pálida- Dijo Jimmy observando la situación en la que se encontraba Cindy-

-uhh- Expreso Cindy regresando a si-

-solo te pregunte si esto es tuyo -Dijo Jimmy enseñando otra vez el regalo

Cindy no sabía que hacer, tenía que pensar en algo rápido para que no descubriera que justamente ese regalo se lo iba a dar a él, pronto de su mente llegaron varias imágenes, recordando la charla que tuvo con Eustace.

 **Flash Back**

-Vaya, vaya, vaya pensé que eras mas orgullosa, ya vi que me equivoque. Nunca pensé ver el día en que la gran Cindy sucumbiera ante una persona, en especial cuando esa persona es Neutrón, que decepción, pensé... que eras mas fuerte-

-¡Lo hare!, yo no soy ninguna chica débil como para dejarme manipular por cualquiera en especial con Neutrón ¡Oíste!-

 **Fin del flash back**

-En ese instante la mirada de Cindy se intensifico, su cuerpo volvió a si ya con una actitud decisiva.

-Jamás había visto ese estúpido regalo... apuesto que es de alguno de tus tontos amigos- Dijo Cindy cruzando los brazos-

Jimmy se quedo unos segundos mirando la actitud de Cindy, nuevamente volvió a ver el regalo y su poso a inspeccionarlo

-No tiene nombre de remitente, solo dice que es para mí. Dudo que sea de Sheen, está muy bien envuelto para ser de el...tal vez sea de Carl pero el normalmente me los da directamente y siempre pone su nombre en el regalo

Cindy poco a poco se empezaba a desesperar, solo observaba como Jimmy inspeccionaba por todos lados el regalo

-¿Sabes si es de Libby?- Pregunto Jimmy-

-Y yo como voy a saber, y lo dudo, recuerda que ella siempre le pone papel musical a todos los regalos que ella da-

-bueno... en eso tienes razón- Dijo Jimmy nuevamente viendo el regalo-

-Porque no...Simplemente lo abres y lo averiguas- Dijo Cindy con una voz suave y algo entre cortada

Jimmy noto esa pequeña actitud de Cindy, inmediatamente vio el moño puesto sobre el regalo, era un bonito moño con un nudo fácil de desarmar, lo único que tenía que hacer es jalar una de sus puntas y el regalo se abriera. Jimmy empezó a acercar su mano sobre la punta del moño mientras Cindy veía atentamente la acción que estaba tomando.

En el momento que Jimmy tomo el moño nuevamente Cindy se puso nerviosa, puso una de sus manos en el pecho y la otra en direcciona el queriendo detenerlo pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo. Jimmy jalo el moño zafándolo por completo del regalo, ahora lo único que quedaba era abrir la caja, Jimmy empezó a abrirla pero algo lo detuvo.

-E...Espera Jimmy- Dijo Cindy rápidamente interrumpiendo la acción de Jimmy-

-huhh... ¿Pasa algo Cindy?-Dijo Jimmy deteniendo su acción observando directamente a los ojos de Cindy

Cindy se quedo estática unos segundos mientras veía los ojos de Jimmy, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, las palabras simplemente no le salían de la boca, sentía que lo que hacía estaba mal, a pesar de ser su rival no puede confiar en un enemigo suyo para que le hiciera algo, ella lo quiere mucho como para que algo le pasara, sea lo que sea que contenga ese regalo. Estaba completamente estática, se mantuvo así unos segundos hasta que por fin decidió hablar.

-No...No creo que sea buena idea abrirlo- Dijo Cindy algo nerviosa-

-¿Por qué?-

-por...bueno...no, no sabes de quien es, no te parece algo extraño encontrar un regalo en tu laboratorio sin nombre-

Jimmy se quedo pensando unos segundos, claramente tenía razón, el ver un regalo sin nombre encontrado a sus pies en el laboratorio le parecía algo muy raro, sin embargo nuevamente volvió a mirar a Cindy y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa

-Descuida Cindy, es solo un regalo, tal vez sea de Carl y solo olvido ponerle nombre, por eso no me lo dio...además no creo que sea peligroso si lo fuera Goddard ya me hubiera avisado de cualquier peligro, verdad amigo -Dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Goddard-

-grr guaf guaff-

-Ves, no ha de ser algo malo-nuevamente Jimmy quiso abrir el regalo, pero cuando coloco una de sus manos sobre el algo lo detuvo repentinamente- ¿pero...porque te preocupa tanto el que lo abra?-

Cindy abrió fuertemente los ojos, en su mente pensó que si seguía así descubriría que ella fue la que dejo el regalo, pero su corazón latía fuertemente cuando veía a Jimmy tratando de abrirlo.

-Es solo... que siento que algo no está bien- Dijo Cindy bajando un poco la mirada Jimmy solo se le quedo observando, esa actitud que tiene Cindy no es común de ella, en ese instante Jimmy empezó a reír, algo que hiso que Cindy se sorprendiera levantando la mirada

-jajaja, vaya desde cuando te has vuelto más suave-

Cindy no creyó lo que acababa de escuchar, pueden decirle muchas cosas pero el que le digan que se ha vuelto más suave le llego hasta el orgullo, apretó fuertemente los puños y su mirada cambio a una de total furia y enojo, su mente ya no pensaba claramente lo único que tenía en la mente era la palabra "suave"

-¡Porque no abres ese maldito regalo de una vez!- Dijo Cindy casi gritándolo-

-jajaja...si...si descuida en eso estoy- Dijo Jimmy nuevamente colocando su mano sobre el regalo con la intención de abrirlo- sabes...-Jimmy se detuvo unos instantes mientras se quedaba viendo los ojos verdes de Cindy, notando que ella también miraba los suyos pero con total enojo, algo que no le importo- eres una chica ruda, presumida, competitiva, bipolar y con un orgullo que te llega hasta el cuello.

Con cada palabra que el decía su ira se intensificaba mas y mas, queriendo que se apresurara en abrir ese regalo, simplemente ya no le importo lo que le fuera a pasar cuando eso sucediera.

-pero...-Continuo Jimmy-...ese lado dulce que muy pocas veces sale... es lo que más me gusta de ti

Esas palabras le llegaron directamente al Corazón de Cindy, Sus ojos se abrieron fuertemente sin creer lo que acaba de escuchar, Jimmy sin esperar aun más abrió el regalo.

-¡Espera Jimmy!-Grito Cindy-

Jimmy ya no logro escuchar las últimas palabras que dijo Cindy pues al momento que abrió la caja un sonido muy agudo salió de ella, tanto Cindy como Jimmy se taparon sus oídos y cerraron sus ojos, Jimmy dejo caer el regalo mientras aun mantenía ese sonido, la caja empezó poco a poco a temblar y el sonido se intensifico mas haciendo que Cindy y Jimmy cayeran de rodillas.

-Esto...esto está mal...-dijo Jimmy- es... es una onda de choque a corta distancia, un sonido que puede afectar el cerebro de las personas, aunque por suerte es de baja intensidad, no nos afectara mucho aunque... -Jimmy abrió fuertemente los ojos haciendo que se levantara de golpe- ¡Goddard! -Grito Jimmy a todo pulmón viendo en dirección a donde estaba Goddard

Cindy a pesar del sonido logro escuchar el grito de Jimmy, lentamente abrió los ojos y miro igualmente a donde se encontraba el amigo mecánico de Jimmy. Sus ojos simplemente no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, Goddard se encontraba alterado, sus circuitos empezaban a fallar, todo su sistema empezaba a sacar chispas, si no fuera por el sonido de la caja hasta podía jurar que chillaba, a pesar de ser un perro mecánico Jimmy logro programarlo para que pareciera un perro normal, Goddard también sentía y ella lo sabia... sabía que estaba sufriendo. Jimmy en cambio sus ojos se humedecieron, el ver a Goddard en esa situación le dieron muchas ganas de llorar, el cuerpo mecánico de Goddard estaba sintiendo un gran dolor, el sonido proveniente de la caja lo estaba destrozando. Goddard dejo de moverse y coloco su cabeza sobre el suelo en señal de que estaba muriendo, Jimmy quiso ir corriendo a socorrerlo pero el sonido afecto mucho su sistema inmunológico lo que impidió que se pudiera mover.

Al igual que Jimmy los ojos de Cindy se empezaron a humedecer, el ver a Jimmy sufriendo por no poder ayudar a su amigo le estaba doliendo…y mucho. Nuevamente los ojos de Cindy se postraron sobre el regalo, la caja cada vez se hacía mas y mas grande, de ella empezaron a salir dos brazos y piernas mecánicas creando lo que parecía ser un robot de no más de 3 metros de altura, poco a poco le empezó a salir una cabeza donde solo se mostraba unos huecos de color rojo donde deberían estar los ojos viendo directamente a donde estaba Jimmy.

-Objetivo verificado, James Isaac Neutrón, operación...Destrucción total a Jimmy Neutrón- El robot poco a poco se fue acercando mas a donde estaba Jimmy, Cindy pudo observar toda la escena , noto como cada vez mas ese robot se acercaba a Jimmy sin tener buenas intenciones. Jimmy aun mantenía los ojos sobre Goddard, no logro ver ni escuchar nada de lo que pasaba detrás suyo, su mente lo único que tenia es el pensar como salvar a Goddard. Cindy poco a poco empezaba a levantarse, el sonido solo hacía que sus movimientos fueran mas difíciles de hacer, Rápidamente vio como el robot coloco una de sus manos en posición con las intenciones de golpearlo.

-¡Jimmy cuidado!-Grito Cindy-

Jimmy entro en si al momento de escuchar a Cindy, rápidamente giro su cabeza para observar el enorme robot que se encontraba detrás de él y de un momento a otro sintió un fuerte golpe que lo mando a volar del otro lado del laboratorio. Cindy vio con horror esa terrible escena, trato de correr para poder ir a ayudarlo pero sus piernas no reaccionaban por ese ruido, simplemente vio como Jimmy choco con una de sus paredes de laboratorio mientras respiraba fuertemente por el dolor.

- _No puede ser_... _Ese maldito Eustace me mintió_ , _como pude creer en el…dijo que ese regalo no le haría daño a Jimmy, claramente fui una idiota_...-Dijo Cindy mientras se golpeaba mentalmente- _tengo que ir a ayudar a Jimmy pero que puedo hacer ese maldito ruido no me deja moverme_ \- Cindy se quedo estática, se quedo viendo al robot que lentamente se acercaba mas a Jimmy, este estaba herido y al igual que ella no podía moverse, ni siquiera para poder escapar del robot.

Cindy se empezó a preocupar más por Jimmy, vio como un hilo de sangre salía de la cabeza de Jimmy algo que hiso que su corazón le doliera más

-Ji…Jimmy- Dijo cindy con una voz suave y llena de dolor-

Rápidamente un sonido muy leve le llamo la atención, en una de las antenas que tenía el robot sobre su cabeza se encontraba vibrando y sacando pequeñas chispas, Cindy rápido dedujo que de ahí es donde proviene el sonido, pero a pesar de saber de dónde proviene no puede hacer mucho en esa situación.

Cindy se estaba desesperando, cada vez ese robot se iba acercando mas a Jimmy, de uno de sus brazos saco un pequeño taladro, eso hiso que Cindy sintiera mas temor por lo que pudiera pasar, de pronto sintió un pequeño empujón de uno de sus pies llamándole la atención

-¡Go...Goddard!-Cindy vio a Goddard completamente acabado, su mecanismo aun fallaba y sacaba chispas de todos lados pero aun tenía un poco mas de energías para poder ayudar, apenas podía moverse y se quedo viendo a Cindy... Cindy sintió un pequeño apretón en el corazón, se le formo un enorme nudo en la garganta y de uno de sus ojos salió una pequeña lagrima, rápidamente se agacho para acariciar a Goddard- A pesar de estar sufriendo aun tienes fuerzas para poder ayudar a Jimmy...eres...eres un amigo increíble…en cambio yo…- Dijo Cindy con sus ojos llorosos-

-grr...guaf-Ladro Goddard sin muchas fuerzas-

-Lo lamento mucho...pero ahora Jimmy nos necesita- Cindy rápidamente apunto a la pequeña antena que hace poco dedujo que venía el sonido-Ves esa antena, crees poder darle-Goddard rápidamente vio esa antena y con las pocas fuerzas que tenia de uno de sus compartimientos saco un pequeño cohete-

-grr guaf-

-¡Bien!... vamos a hacerlo -Rápidamente pero con dificultad Cindy se puso de pie preparándose para correr lo mas rápido a Jimmy en caso de que su plan funcione- listo Goddard… ¡Fuego!-

 **Continuara…**

 _ **Bueno aquí el capitulo 5, jeje se que no es tan largo y lo deje a la mitad pero eso hace mas suspenso guajaja soy malo jeje... bueno la verdad es que hasta ahí puedo seguir con la historia pues mis tiempos ya no me dejan continuar.**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer muchos sus comentarios y aquí algunos agradecimientos especiales:**_

 _ **Yadira: Quiero agradecerte por ser una gran seguidora de mi historia y perdón si no fue tan larga pero te prometo que la próxima si lo estará, y me encuentro bien aunque algo presionado ya sabes jeje... muchas gracias :)**_

 _ **The J.A.M: si se que la historia no esta del todo pegada al 100 con la serie original, pero lo bueno de los fics es que no siempre estaran muy apegados no crees jaja, y perdon se que tengo muchas faltas de ortografía pero mi laptop no tiene word, utilizo Worldpad y ese programa no tiene autocorrector jeje.**_

 _ **Yin:Me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia y espero que aun sigas leyéndola te lo agradecería mucho, y gracias por entender sobre las faltas de ortografía :)**_

 _ **Yolotsin: Jaja puede que tu predicción sea correcta...o puede que no, aveces me gusta improvisar y la historia puede cambiar jaja... pero me alegra que te guste mucho mi historia gracias :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola a todos los fans de Jimmy Neutron, aquí les traigo el sexto capítulo de mi historia, espero que les esté gustando en especial a ti Yadira jeje, como siempre lamento la tardanza, y agradezco mucho su paciencia y bueno lo prometido es deuda aquí está el capítulo y está algo largo ojala lo disfruten.**_

 **Capítulo 6-Sacrificio-**

El tiempo paso muy lento desde que Goddard, con mucha dificultad disparo el pequeño proyectil hacia el robot, pues este ya se encontraba frente a Jimmy dispuesto a darle el golpe final y acabar con su vida pero un pequeño estallido lo desconcentro, el cohete que hace poco disparo Goddard le dio directo en la antena que tenía puesta sobre el lado derecho de la cabeza lo que provoco que parara por unos instantes sus movimientos.

En ese momento el sonido agudo que se escuchaba en la habitación dejo de sonar, el robot algo desconcentrado por lo que acababa de suceder se reincorporó rápidamente y sin tomarle mucha atención a lo sucedido, simplemente siguió realizando la acción a su objetivo, nuevamente tomo posición para darle a Jimmy el golpe final, este rápidamente supo que Cindy había descubierto donde provenía ese sonido, en cierta parte se sintió feliz por saber que Goddard ya no sufriría por eso, pero su mirada cambio cuando recordó la posición en la que se encontraba. Solo se quedaba viendo al robot y rápidamente trato de protegerse con sus brazos esperando el golpe.

Cindy en el momento que supo que su plan había funcionado empezó a correr en dirección a donde estaban el castaño y el robot, aprovechando los pequeños segundos que tuvo mientras el robot estaba desconcentrado, solo duro unos segundos pues vio que el robot se volvía a incorpora rápidamente así que decidió acelerar su paso, noto que el robot estaba a punto de golpear nuevamente a Jimmy sin embargo en un movimiento rápido y llegando justo a tiempo Cindy agarro del brazo de Jimmy y lo jalo hacia ella haciendo que el robot fallara en el golpe. Cindy empezó a arrastrar a Jimmy tratando de alejarlo lo más posible del robot, cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos sentó a Jimmy sobre una de los rincones de su laboratorio donde podían esconderse mientras el robot estaba distraído, Cindy al ver la condición de Jimmy se arrodillo frente a él.

-¡Jimmy!...¡Jimmy!-Dijo Cindy con voz desesperada y preocupada- ¿estás bien?-Jimmy al notar que el golpe jamás le llego a dar abrió sus ojos y pudo ver a Cindy frente a él con una cara que mostraba preocupación-

-…s…si, no te preocupes –respondió el pequeño genio con un poco de dificultad en su voz, trato de levantarse pero Cindy lo detuvo-

-Mejor quédate ahí, recibiste un buen golpe y necesitas descansar- dijo Cindy con una voz suave, arranco un pequeño pedazo de una de sus mangas de la camisa y empezó a limpiarle la sangre que cubría gran parte de su rostro, en especial los ojos y la boca, se mantuvo unos segundos mirando la herida que tenía Jimmy sobre su cabeza, su mirada se volvió triste pues sabía que esa herida se lo provoco gracias a ella y su tontería… una vez que termino de limpiar gran parte de su cara volteo a mirar hacia el robot y noto que lentamente se empezaba a acercar a donde ambos estaban, supuso que el esconderse no serviría de nada pues el robot tiene dispositivos de rastreo y pueden encontrarlos fácilmente-…no te preocupes…yo me encargare del robot- Cindy rápidamente se puso de pie mirando en dirección a donde se encontraba la máquina, pero antes de ir Jimmy con la fuerza que pudo la agarró del brazo deteniendo sus movimientos-

-n…no Cindy, es muy peligroso- Dijo Jimmy mientras lentamente se ponía de pie- sé de qué clase es ese robot, es una versión mejorada del androide TPX, una de las armas más peligrosas del mun…agg-Jimmy comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, consecuencia por el golpe que hace poco recibió, Cindy rápidamente lo tomo de la mano para evitar que callera-

-Neutrón no seas necio y quédate sentado-Dijo Cindy con una voz mandona y a la vez preocupada-

-Descuida…estoy bien-Jimmy nuevamente con el esfuerzo que pudo volvo a su postura normal-…hace poco Carl, Sheen y yo peleamos con uno de esos, créeme no son fáciles de derrotar-

-¿Pelearon?...acaso ya te habías enfrentado a esa cosa antes-

-Si…y también se quién es el culpable de todo esto-Dijo Jimmy con una voz seria, Cindy al escuchar eso abrió fuertemente los ojos poniéndose algo nerviosa-

-lo…lo sabes-Dijo con la voz entrecortada-

-Sí, fue ese maldito de Eustace-Dijo Jimmy haciendo que Cindy se tranquilizara, por un momento pensó que Jimmy se había dado cuenta que fue ella la culpable de todo y en cierta parte se puso feliz de que no pensara eso- lo que no entiendo fue como llego ese regalo a mi laboratorio, los únicos que han entrado son Sheen, Carl y tú, pero no es momento de preocuparse por eso…lo que más preocupa ahora es acabar con ese robot antes de que me mate-

-¡Te mate!-grito Cindy-que quieres decir con eso-

-Esos robot no están programados para dañar sino para matar, y una vez que encuentran su objetivo no descasaran hasta desaparecerlo de la faz de la tierra…en resumen ese robot seguirá atacándome hasta que haya muerto-Esas palabras hicieron que a Cindy le empezará a doler fuertemente el corazón-

- _No…no, no…cómo es posible que haya aceptado hacer esto, pensé que esto solo haría que Jimmy tuviera un mal día no que lo…que lo matara- Se decía Cindy mentalmente-¡Demonios!, siempre supe que Eustace era malvado pero el llegar a querer matar a alguien, en especial a Jimmy, no tiene perdón-_ Cindy se quedó estática unos segundos mientras seguía maldiciéndose a sí misma por lo ocurrido, sin embargo regreso en si cuando noto que el robot se estaba acercando más y más hacia ellos, Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo el brazo de Jimmy y se lo acomodo en el cuello con el fin de ayudarlo a caminar tratando de alejarse del robot-

-Objetivo escapando, modo de persecución activado-Dijo el robot con una voz mecánica y muy gruesa, poco a poco el robot fue acelerando su paso y en unos cuantos segundos empezó a correr haciendo que el piso retumbara con cada paso que daba, Cindy noto eso y empezó a caminar más rápido-

-Rayos, si seguimos a este paso ese robot nos alcanzara-

-Cindy… déjame aquí y escapa-

-¡Estás loco!, como voy a dejarte peleando tu solo contra esa cosa- Dijo Cindy alzando un poco la voz-

-Entiende, si sigues aquí ese robot podría hacerte daño, el solo me quiere a mí, tú no tienes nada que ver con esto-Cindy quedo sorprendida al escuchar esas palabras, lentamente bajo la mirada y guardo silencio pues ella sabía que si tenía mucho que ver con eso, pero Jimmy no-

-No quiero que te haga daño-Dijo Jimmy sorprendiendo a la rubia, esta levanto la mirada mientras se le quedara mirando directamente a los ojos, noto que su mirada reflejaba honestidad, el en verdad no quería que algo malo le fuera a pasar lo que provoco que la mirada de Cindy se pusiera triste-

-Justamente por eso es que no voy a dejarte aquí solo… yo tampoco quiero que te pase algo malo-comento Cindy con una voz dulce y suave, algo que hiso que Jimmy tuviera un leve sonrojo, abrió fuertemente los ojos y se quedara callado- así que dime Neutrón, ya venciste esa cosa antes ¿Cómo podemos vencerla ahora?-Esa pregunta hiso que Jimmy volviera en si-

-Pues no fue sencillo, ningún tipo de arma puede hacerle daño y cuando lo hace puede volverse a regenerar…pero tiene un defecto-Dijo Jimmy llamando la atención de Cindy- antes de que se regenere su sistema se vuelve tan vulnerable como un tostador, con que solo le echemos un poco de agua antes de que se regenere por completo provocara un corto circuito lo que lo destruirá por dentro-

-Entonces…en resumen para destruirlo hay que dañarlo, echarle agua y listo- Dijo Cindy levantando una ceja-

-si…ese sería un buen resumen-

-Bien Neutrón es tu plan, como quieres que lo dañemos-

-Pues…-Jimmy se quedó pensando, volteo por unos segundos a donde estaba el robot y este cada vez se acercaba más a ellos-¿Cómo esta Goddard? Él nos puede ayudar-

-Él está bien pero está muy débil lo deje atrás para que descansara pero dudo que pueda hacer algo-

-ya veo…bueno hay otra forma, conozco mi laboratorio, solo necesitamos llevarlo a…-

-¡Cuidado!-Grito Cindy-

Antes de que Jimmy pudiera terminar, Cindy noto que el robot había lanzado una de las maquinas del pequeño genio en dirección hacia ellos, antes de que cayera Cindy empujo a Jimmy y en un movimiento rápido salto en dirección contraria para que la maquina no los aplastara, provocando que ambos se encontraran sobre el suelo

-Agg…-Expreso Jimmy con algo de dolor por la caída- Cindy ¿te encuentras bien?-Dijo Jimmy preocupado-

-auch…si Jimmy descuida, estoy bien-Respondió Cindy mientras se levantaba con algo de dolor- ese robot necesitara más que eso para…¡Hey!...-Expreso Cindy pues sintió una mano grande y fría sujetándola fuertemente de un brazo levantándola a unos metros del suelo interrumpiendo lo que estaba diciendo-

-¡Cindy!- Grito Jimmy notando que el robot había atrapado a la rubia, la maquina se quedó mirando firmemente a Cindy mientras la analizaba, en cambio la rubia daba pequeños signos de dolor por el repentino agarre mientras forcejeaba para zafarse, dentro del robot apareció la imagen de Cindy con varios datos.

-Nombre: Cindy Vortex Raza: humana, Acción: Interponiéndose en el objetivo, Amenaza: Mínima, Solución: Evitar-Cuando el robot concluyo de escanear a Cindy empezó a caminar rumbo a una de las maquinarias de Jimmy-

-¿Oye que crees que haces?...suéltame enorme refrigerador con patas- Grito Cindy mientras trataba de zafarse pero el agarre que le estaba proponiendo el robot era muy fuerte, una vez que llego con un golpe fuerte y certero la atravesó, dentro de la maquina agarro unos tubos sumamente gruesos, colocando a Cindy en medio y con los tubos la amarro para que así evitara escapar-

Jimmy solo lograba mirar la escena, trato de moverse para ayudar a Cindy pero sus piernas no respondían, el golpe que recibió lo había aturdido mucho, con mucha dificultad apenas y lograba ponerse de rodillas.

-¡Cindy!-Grito Jimmy, notando como Cindy trataba de escapar de esos tubos que la inmovilizaban-

-Neutrón, no te quedes ahí, escapa-Dijo Cindy mientras veía como el robot se daba media vuelta y empezaba nuevamente a caminar en dirección a Jimmy-

Jimmy se quedó callado, solo miro como el robot poco a poco se empezaba a acercarse a él, Quiso huir pero ahora era miedo lo que hacía que no se pudiera mover, vio como de uno de los brazos del robot empezó a transformarse nuevamente en un taladro, Jimmy como pudo trato de arrastrase en dirección contraria intentando escapar de el sin embargo su cabeza golpeo con una de sus paredes de laboratorio quedándose estático.

-Entonces… así es como va a acabar todo –Dijo Jimmy notando que el robot detuvo unos segundos su movimiento mientras se quedó observándolo justo frente de el-

-Objetivo verificado, conectando programa de audio…-Concluyo el robot, en ese instante su voz cambio por completo dejando oír una risa malévola, tanto Jimmy como Cindy se quedaron confundidos por el repentino cambio de voz- es tu fin Neutrón, como se siente saber que muy pronto dejaras de existir-Dijo el robot con una voz que claramente Jimmy reconoció, el robot coloco su taladro en posición apuntando directamente al corazón de Jimmy-

-No puedo creer que estés dispuesto a llegar hasta este punto Eustace, querer matarme eso es caer muy bajo incluso para ti-

-Oh no lo creo James, tu bien sabes que siempre eh buscado maneras de deshacerme de ti, el querer matarte no es ninguna sorpresa…no, yo te diré lo que sí es caer muy bajo-dijo Eustace desde el otro lado del robot-

-a que te refieres, puede haber algo peor de lo que tratas de hacer-replico el pequeño genio confundido por lo que dijo-

-No creo que sea yo el más apropiado de explicarte, porque no le preguntas a tu "amiga"-esto último lo dijo haciendo énfasis a la rubia que se encontraba detrás de ambos escuchando toda la conversación, Jimmy al momento de escuchar eso busco con la mirada a Cindy algo temeroso, cuando la vio noto que su cara se encontraba sudorosa y muy angustiada-

-¿Cindy?... ¿Qué quiere decir?-Pregunto Jimmy muy confundido-

-Amm yo…pues…-Tartamudeaba Cindy bajando la mirada desde la posición en la que se encontraba.

-Bueno ya que será tu final no hay que propagar más esto, yo mismo te diré que fue lo que pasó-

-¡Ni se te ocurra Eustace!-Grito Cindy a todo pulmón, sin embargo sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, atrapada y sin poder hacer absolutamente nada-

-Todo esto que está a punto de ocurrirte, el hecho de que muy pronto morirás es gracias a Cindy, pues ella me ayudo a darte ese regalo, todo esto fue planeado gracias a ella-

-¡Que!-gritaron tanto Cindy como Jimmy al unisón-

-Ci…Cindy esto fue idea tuya-Dijo Jimmy sorprendido y a la ves enojado-

-No le creas Jimmy este plan no fue mi idea, yo sería incapaz de querer hacerte daño-

-Ah eso crees-Dijo rápidamente Eustace- no te parece raro que un regalo haya aparecido de repente en tu laboratorio sin etiqueta ni nada, no te parecía lo más obvio que no habías visto ese regalo hasta que apareció Cintia, pues te tengo noticias, ella fue la que lo dejo ahí y te hiso pensar que no era de ella para que lo abrieras y ella saliera impune, la verdad fue muy astuto de tu parte mi pequeña princesa-

-¡Maldito! Acaso nos has estado observando todo este tiempo-Grito Cindy-

-Te he observado desde el momento en que decidiste tomar el regalo mi pequeña Cintia-

Jimmy simplemente guardo silencio, su mirada se tornó triste y la poso sumamente en el suelo, simplemente no sabía que pensar, ni creía lo que le decía Eustace , él quería que todo fuera solo una maldita pesadilla, pero dadas las circunstancias esa escena era la más lógica, Cindy no sabía que responder, Jimmy ya supo todo el plan y lo que ella había provocado, vio su cara y claramente noto que se sentía muy triste por todo lo sucedido, no sabía que hacer-

-Mira lo que el orgullo puede lograr hacer James, tu supuesta amiga te apuñalo por la espalda para mantener su orgullo, y ahora estas apunto de morir…dime Jimmy ¿Acaso eso no es llegar más bajo de lo que estoy haciendo ahora?-concluyo la voz de Eustace para luego cambiar nuevamente a la voz programada del robot-Fin de la trasmisión de voz, proseguir eliminación-

-Jeh…morir siendo asesinado por una maquina provocada por que tu mejor amiga te traicionaba por la espalda…que dilema- Comento Jimmy mirando a los ojos a Cindy que aun forcejeaba por zafarse del agarre de los tubos mientras lo veía tristemente-

-deja de decir tonterías y escapa, créeme que yo no sabía que tenía ese regalo, yo no quería que nada de esto pasara–La mirada de Cindy se volvió triste al ver a Jimmy en esa posición, sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer mientras Jimmy subió un poco la mirada observándola directamente a los ojos sin hacer ningún movimiento para huir-

-Cindy…-dijo Jimmy con una voz suave llamando su atención- me gustaría poder decirte muchas cosas y pelear con tigo como siempre pues, seamos sinceros no es la primera vez que lo haces…pero tal parece que no tengo mucho tiempo. Sé que eres muy lista y tienes excelente memoria, quiero que aprendas esto… JN223498CV- Cindy al escucharlo lo miro confundida, trato de pensar rápido que era lo que quería decirle pero no lograba entender-

-¿Q…Que tratas de decir Neutrón?-Pregunto Cindy desesperada y confundida, Jimmy solo se quedó observándola sin expresión alguna-

-Muy pronto lo sabaras- fue lo último que dijo Jimmy para ver nuevamente al robot- y…que estas esperando maquinaria pirata, acaba de una vez-

Justo en el momento que Jimmy amenazo al robot este disparo el golpe en dirección al corazón de Jimmy para terminar con su vida de un solo golpe, el pequeño genio sabiendo que ese golpe le llegaría en algún momento simplemente cerro los ojos, los ojos de Cindy so volvieron cristalinos, simplemente no quería ver como el amor de su vida fuera asesinado por su culpa así que al igual que el pero con los ojos muy llorosos los cerro.

Parecía que el tiempo iba sumamente lento, el único sonido que se escuchaba en la habitación era el taladro que muy pronto atravesara el cuerpo del que alguna vez fue el joven genio de Retroville, Jimmy solo guardo silencio, pero luego de esperar algunos segundos se empezaba a preguntar si todo ya había acabado pues no sentía ninguna pieza de metal atravesando su cuerpo, lentamente empezó a abrir sus ojos, asustadamente vio que el taladro se encontraba a simples milímetros de su cuerpo, su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil buscando la causa del repentino cambio, rápidamente encontró lo que lo había salvado.

-Go…Goddard-Expreso Jimmy sumamente feliz al ver que su perro mecánico había estirado parte de su cuerpo para atrapando el brazo del robot antes de que impactara en Jimmy-

Cindy igualmente abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Jimmy, se sintió feliz al saber que Jimmy aún seguía vivo, pero algo en su expresión cambio al ver a Goddard, su cuerpo se había estirado enrollando al robot pero aun algunos de sus circuitos se encontraban fallando pues seguía sacando chispas, noto que aún seguía muy débil

-Jimmy es tu oportunidad sal de ahí-Grito Cindy a lo que rápidamente Jimmy reacciono, con las fuerzas que pudo se levantó y empezó a alejarse del robot que aún seguía estando detenido por Goddard-

No tardo mucho el robot para saber qué era lo que lo estaba deteniendo, por el abrazo que le estaba dando Goddard no podía mover ninguna de sus extremidades, así que no podía seguir a Jimmy.

-Analizando…Nombre: Goddard, Raza: Perro robot, Acción: Interponiéndose en el objetivo, Amenaza: Mayor, Acción: Eliminación-Al momento en que el robot termino de analizar a Goddard empezó a forzar su cuerpo para que lo soltara, Goddard poco a poco empezó a sentir la presión del forcejeo provocando que lo soltara y lo dejara libre.

-Goddard, ven muchacho tiene que alejarte de el-Dijo Jimmy viendo con preocupación cómo su mejor amigo lo había soltado mientras trataba de acomodar todo su cuerpo a como estaba antes-

-Grr guaf…-Dijo Goddard con algo de complicación en su voz, justo cuando empezó a dirigirse hacia su amo un repentino agarre lo detuvo, alzándolo haciendo que quedara justo frente a la cara del robot-

-¡Goddard!-Gritaron Jimmy y Cindy al unison-

-Amenaza atrapada…comienza eliminación de amenaza-Concluyo el robot, tanto Cindy como Jimmy comenzaron a escuchar un sonido muy molesto proviniendo del brazo con el que estaba sosteniendo a Goddard y sin previo aviso su brazo comenzó a dar enormes descargas de electricidad lo que provocaba que el perro robot se estuviera electrocutando-

Jimmy vio con horror la forma en como estaba siendo tratado Goddard, esta vez no era como antes ahora sentía un dolor mucho peor del que un perro robot pueda soportar, poco a poco empezaba a desmantelarse, su cuerpo empezaba a sacar enormes chispas, mucho de su mecanismo se empezaba a quemar sacando humo y fuego, pero lo que más le llamo la atención al castaño fue que sus ojos brillantes que lo observaban firmemente empezaron poco a poco a apagarse,

-Nooo ¡Goddard!-Grito Jimmy observando como su mejor amigo moría lentamente-

Cindy se quedó observando toda la escena y por un momento de su vida que nunca pensó llegar empezó a llorar gritando el nombre del mejor amigo de Jimmy, simplemente su corazón se partió al ver a Goddard sufriendo por haber salvado a su amo, un verdadero amigo, noto como observaba a Jimmy y sus lágrimas se hicieron más grandes al entender el significado de esa mirada…Goddard estaba feliz porque pudo salvarle la vida a su mejor amigo.

-Goddard-dijo Cindy con la voz quebrada-

Los ojos de Goddard empezaron lentamente a apagarse, hasta llegar al punto donde ya nada de su cuerpo funcionaba, todo en él estaba quemado, su cabeza brillante dejo de funcionar demostrando tanto a Jimmy como a Cindy que Goddard…ha muerto.

Jimmy se quedó en shock parado en su lugar, no quería, no aceptaba el hecho de que su mejor amigo, el único que estuvo con él desde niño, dejara de existir, su memoria, sus expresiones, su ser dejo de existir, Jimmy sabía perfectamente que toda la personalidad de Goddard era única y a pesar de ser un perro robot jamás lo podrá reparar. Cindy también lo sabía, por eso sus ojos no dejaban de llorar, en sus pensamientos solo tenía la idea de que por su culpa el mejor amigo de Jimmy murió, salvándole la vida. En ese momento Cindy volvió a ver a Jimmy, todo en él estaba completamente paralizado sin embargo no lloraba, ni siquiera mostraba un signo de tristeza, ni una lagrima salió de sus ojos algo que la confundió por completo, así fue hasta que vio que su expresión cambio.

Jimmy empezó a apretar fuertemente los puños, su cara mostraba una completa furia al ver a Goddard en ese estado, rechinaba los dientes y en sus ojos solo podía ver una ira incontrolable que surgía de el…olvidando por completo el dolor empezó a correr en dirección a Cindy, ella solo miraba como el joven genio se acercaba rápidamente mostrando una cara no muy amigable, en ese instante su cuerpo empezó a temblar, muy pocas veces ha visto a Jimmy de esa manera, por pensar en todo lo que podría decirle empezó a sentir miedo, cuando estaban frente a frente Jimmy empezó a ejercer fuerza en los tubos que atrapaban a Cindy para liberarla.

-Jimmy…yo…

-Mejor no hables-Interrumpió Jimmy con una voz completamente molesta-Si supieras todo lo que pienso y como me siento tardaría toda una tarde, pero ahora no es el momento-Dijo Jimmy liberándola del agarre de los tubos, Cindy simplemente se quedó callada viendo los ojos llenos de ira del pequeño genio-No sé porque rayos lo hiciste y ni creas que te perdonare tan fácil por esto, pero no dejare que el sacrificio que hiso Goddard sea en vano, si es verdad lo que dices entonces ayúdame a destruir esa maldita cosa-Cindy en cierta parte se sorprendió al escuchar eso de Jimmy, sabía que él jamás lo perdonaría por lo que hiso pero al menos podría hacer algo para reparar su error, le dio una oportunidad para reparar todo el daño que hiso, volteo a ver al robot mientras arrojaba el cuerpo de Goddard hacia un extremo del laboratorio algo que hiso que Jimmy apretara más fuerte sus puños, y al igual que él, Cindy también cambio por completo su rostro, ahora ella también estaba enojada, por una parte enojada por lo que le hiso al mejor amigo de Jimmy y por otra enojada consigo misma por todo lo que ha causado.

-¿Dime lo que tenga que hacer Jimmy?-Pregunto Cindy sin despegar sus ojos del robot, esperando la respuesta del castaño, este solo se quedó en silencio unos segundos mientras pensaba-

-En el techo de mi laboratorio hay unos tubos que trasportan agua, hay que llevar al robot justo en medio para que pueda abrir una abertura y el agua caiga sobre el…pero para eso necesito que lo distraigas en lo que busco una de mis armas para que dañe temporalmente al robot y su sistema este vulnerable-

-Hecho, pero ¿no dijiste que ninguna arma puede dañarlo?- Pregunto Cindy algo curiosa-

-Créeme que lo que tengo pensado para dañarlo no es un arma cualquiera y tu más que nadie conoce su poder destructivo…confía en mí, cuando llegue el momento quiero que lo lleves justo al centro de mi laboratorio así podre destruir de una vez por todas esa máquina maldita-

Déjamelo a mí-Dijo Cindy poniéndose en posición para empezar a correr en dirección al robot…algo más Jimmy-Dijo antes de empezar a correr-

-Solo…ten cuidado-Esto último lo dijo dándose media vuelta empezando a correr en dirección contraria directo a una bodega de armamento, Cindy volteo por unos segundos sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar, simplemente sonrió y corrió en dirección al robot-

La batalla ha comenzado.

 **Continuara…**

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, aquí abajo les dejo algunos agradecimientos especiales, y para los que recién están leyendo mi historia pueden dejar sus reviews solo por hoy son gratis :D jaja acepto de todo tipo sean criticas buenas o malas, sugerencias e incluso invitaciones para una cita jaja**_ __ _ **.**_

 _ **Yadira: Me alegro que seas una seguidora muy grande de mi historia, te quiero invitar a hacer una cuenta para que pueda enviarte mensajes directamente a ti y no al final de cada historia jaja, y bueno espero que este capítulo te haya gustado procure hacerlo lo más largo posible y si lo quieres más grande avísame va**_ __ _ **, ojala tuviera más seguidores como tu pero contigo me conformo jaja, ojala no te decepcionen mis capítulos conforme va avanzando la historia va.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Jeje lo sé, ha sido mucho tiempo desde mi última actualización, espero que me puedan perdonar en especial Yadira que ha sido una gran seguidora de esta historia, ojala les guste este capítulo procure hacerlo largo para recompensar el tiempo que me tarde.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir aquí el capítulo.**_

 **Capítulo 7-La batalla final-**

En el presente

-¿Cómo…como se encuentra doctor?-Pregunto con una voz bastante preocupada y entrecortada-

-Su situación está bastante delicada señor y señora Neutrón, no podemos decirle con exactitud qué es lo que tiene pues lo que lo está dañando es desconocido incluso para nosotros…no sabemos si podremos curarlo-

-¿Pero debe haber algo se pueda hacer?-Pregunto desesperadamente el señor Hugh Neutrón haciendo que el doctor bajara la mirada-

-Lo sentimos, lo único que hemos podido encontrar en el son varias lesiones internas, múltiples costillas rotas, huesos fracturados y heridas profundas…y sobre todo-El doctor trago un poco de saliva antes de continuar la explicación-Es posible que tengamos que amputar su brazo derecho-

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para hacer que la señora Neutrón empezará a llorar desesperadamente en el hombro de su esposo, este solo mantenía una mirada puesta firmemente en el suelo intentando ser fuerte por ambos, pero aun así su tristeza se notaba en los ojos, y como no sentirlo al ver a su pequeño hijo en ese estado.

Pronto Hugh recordó algo que también los ha estado preocupando desde hace rato justo en el momento en que Jimmy llego al hospital.

-¿Doctor…como está la pequeña?-Pregunto Hugh llamando la atención de su esposa, la que levemente subió su mirada secando sus lágrimas esperando oír la respuesta del doctor-

-Como antes ya le habíamos dicho a ustedes y sus padres solo tiene leves heridas, nada grave o de lo que se tengan que preocupar…solo eso si-Dijo para luego voltear a la ventanilla donde se podía apreciar a Cindy sosteniendo la mano izquierda del castaño- No ha podido comer lo suficientemente bien…lleva dos días sin dormir y se niega a abandonarlo…constantemente se culpa a si misma por lo sucedido-

Hugh y Judy Neutrón se sorprendieron al escuchar esas palabras del doctor, ambos posaron su vista sobre la pequeña rubia mientras se abrazaban mutuamente.

-Si su hijo se fuera a despertar en este momento les aseguro que lo primero que le diría es la suerte que tiene por tener a alguien como ella-

…

Ha llegado el momento crucial de la batalla que se está librando en el laboratorio de Jimmy, el castaño con algo de esfuerzo corría en dirección a una habitación algo alejada de donde estaba el robot, mientras que Cindy a diferencia de Jimmy corría justo en dirección a donde estaba la máquina, este solo tenía los ojos puestos firmemente sobre Jimmy analizando nuevamente la situación

-Objetivo alejándose comenzando perse…-

-oye…oye robot de porquería- dijo Cindy interrumpiendo su análisis haciendo que moviera la cabeza para observarla-

Cindy había llegado justo enfrente del robot a no más de unos metros de distancia agitando los brazos al aire para que pudiera verla.

-Si te hablo a ti…te crees mucho solo por estar grandote y lleno de metal ¿verdad? Que te parece si tratas de atraparme como lo hiciste antes, apuesto a que no tienes los circuitos para hacerlo-

El Androide se quedó observando unos segundos a Cindy mientras nuevamente la analizaba.

-Cindy Vortex, Amenaza: mínima Acción: ignorar seguir realizando objetivo…eliminar a Jimmy Neutrón-Concluyo el robot para nuevamente cambiar su vista y empezar a caminar en dirección a donde estaba Jimmy ignorando por completo a Cindy-

-Oye… ¡Oye! Te estoy hablando, no me ignores maldita maquina estúpida… ¡Oye!-gritaba Cindy intentado llamar la atención del robot que a paso lento se dirigía a donde estaba Jimmy, sin embargo sus esfuerzos eran en vanos- Maldición Jimmy tenía razón esa cosa solo lo quiere a él… ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer?-se repetía mentalmente Cindy mientras se agarraba fuertemente la cabeza- Que es lo que hace Jimmy cuando suceden estas cosas… ¡Cierto!...Piensa…piensa…piensa-

Justo al momento que la rubia dijo eso dentro de su cabeza empezaron a formarse imágenes de los acontecimientos que sucedían mientras buscaba soluciones al problema que estaba surgiendo. En una de esas imágenes se pudo apreciar la pelea que tuvo ese robot con Goddard, fue ahí cuando le dio una explosión cerebral.

-Rayos–dijo mientras lentamente se sobaba la cabeza- como le hace Jimmy para que no le dé jaqueca después de hacerlo, pero bueno… ese robot está programado para eliminar a Jimmy pero cualquier persona u objeto que le estorbe en su objetivo tendrá que eliminarlo…solo necesito que esa cosa me vea como una amenaza... ¿Pero cómo lo hare?- Dijo Cindy mientras buscaba por todo el laboratorio alguna herramienta que pudiera usar, finalmente su vista se posó sobre una enorme arma encima de un escritorio, esta no era muy diferentes a las armas que comúnmente conoce que estén hechas por Jimmy, sin embargo a diferencia de que esta tenía el diámetro de un rifle de caza y en el centro una bola esférica de color azul-¡perfecto!-

Cindy rápidamente se acercó al escritorio y sin pensarlo tomo el arma para luego volver a dirigirse a donde estaba el robot, este como lo hiso antes sus pasos nuevamente empezaron a tomar velocidad pero a su enorme tamaño no era tan rápido. Cindy pudo notar ese defecto y fácilmente lo alcanzo. Mientras corría se ponía a observar toda el arma que tenía sobre sus manos, presionando botones desesperadamente.

-Como rayos funciona esta cosa, dudo que ese Neutrón haya inventado algo que no funciooooo…-Justo antes de que terminara un rayo de color azul salió del arma golpeando fuertemente la espalda del robot provocando que este cayera de frente-….na-concluyo Cindy deteniendo su paso viendo como el robot con algo de dificultad trataba de levantarse, claramente ni la maquina ni ella se esperaban ese golpe.

Cindy se quedó impresionada por el disparo que acaba de realizar, noto que en la parte de atrás del robot se formó una capa de hielo sumamente gruesa, no le tomo tanto tiempo suponer que ese rayo congelaba todo lo que tocaba.

-Definitivamente…esta va a ser mi arma favorita- Expreso Cindy con una gran sonrisa viendo el arma que tenía en las manos-

Poco a poco el robot se iba poniendo de pie, Cindy noto eso así que nuevamente se puso en posición para seguir enfrentándolo, La máquina giro bruscamente la cabeza observando detenidamente a la rubia y en especial el arma.

-Cindy Vortex Amenaza: MAYOR Acción: Eliminación total-Concluyo para finalmente reincorporarse, su cuerpo empezó a sacar algo de vapor dando a formar un color rojizo, este inmediatamente reconoció el daño que recibió así que logro calentar todo su cuerpo derritiendo el hielo que se había formado en su espalda-

-Así que ya me vas a tomar enserio eh-Expreso Cindy apuntando su arma directo al robot- me parece bien porque ahora si conocerás a una Cindy Aurora Vortex enojada, y créeme…esto no te va a gustar-

Los ojos del robot formaron un color carmesí más fuerte que el de antes, poco a poco este empezaba a acercarse a Cindy acelerando más su velocidad con cada paso que daba.

Mientras tanto con Jimmy

El castaño finalmente llego hasta la habitación donde colocaba cada armamento que con el paso del tiempo pudo lograr hacer. Mientras observaba por todos lados pudo ver cada una de las armas que alguna vez le sirvieron en alguna de sus aventuras, sin embargo por la situación en la que se encontraba eso no le interesaba simplemente su mirada se enfocaba sobre el arma que necesitaba para ese momento.

-Espere nunca volver a usarla, pero dada la situación no tengo de otra-Dijo para luego acercarse a una pequeña compuerta justo en medio de toda la habitación, esta parecía una caja que se mantenía resguardada por una pared metálica, presionando algunos botones logro abrir la compuerta mostrando una pequeña bolsita de color gris con un símbolo de N en medio-

-Mi suero que resguarde de los hombres N, menos mal que se me olvido esa ves que fuimos a marte, justo es lo que necesito ahora- Jimmy saco la bolsita del contenedor y la abrió dispuesto a ingerirla-

Justo cuando ya la tenía en la boca algo lo detuvo en seco, abrió fuertemente los ojos y bajo el suero mientras se quedaba pensando.

-No…no puedo hacerlo aquí, el poder es muy inestable y difícil de controlar, destruiría todo el laboratorio y podría lastimar a Cindy…-Dijo Jimmy para luego colocar una de sus manos en su barbilla-Esta es la única arma que estoy seguro que podría dañar al Androide TPX pero que puedo hacer sin la necesidad de comerla-

El genio se quedó quito observando la pequeña bolsita que tenía en las manos, puso una de sus manos en la barbilla y empezó a observar todas las armas que tenía a su alrededor. Su mirada se detuvo en seco cuando pudo ver sobre un estante un arma algo vieja, sin embargo mostro una leve sonrisa al verla-

-Eso es…mi rayo de partículas-Expreso el castaño acercándose a la pequeña arma en forma de pistola del estante- Si logro unir el suero a los componentes del rayo, podre canalizar todo su poder en un solo disparo y será tan potente como el suero mismo…estoy seguro que eso lograra abrir una abertura al Androide-

Jimmy empezó a desarmar toda el arma lo más rápido que pudo, una vez desarmada empieza a buscar las herramientas que necesita para unir el suero con el rayo de partículas.

-¡Rayos!…si vox no estaría en reparación esto sería mucho más rápido-De pronto Jimmy escucho un estruendo bastante fuerte proviniendo de la otra sala, presintiendo lo peor fue a ver-

-¡Cindy estas bien!-Grito Jimmy viendo como Cindy corría desesperadamente por toda la sala lanzando varios rayos congelantes al robot mientras este la perseguía destruyendo todo a su paso-

-Cuanto más te vas a tardar Neutrón, no sé cuánto tiempo pueda distraer el robot-Dijo Cindy notando que el robot se le había acercado bastante dispuesto a golpearla, pero justo antes de que efectuara el golpe salto esquivando con gran agilidad el golpe dejando a Jimmy boquiabierto- Te vas a quedar ahí babeando o vas a hacer algo- El castaño al escucharla nuevamente volvió en si-

-Vas bien Cindy solo entretenlo por 2 minutos más- Dijo Jimmy para nuevamente regresar a la habitación de armamento-

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, no estas distrayendo una máquina de tres toneladas con intenciones de matarte-Exclamo Cindy para nuevamente esquivar uno de los golpes que le propiciaba el robot-

Jimmy desesperadamente empezó a construir el arma, mientras aún seguía buscando las herramientas que le faltaban.

-Perfecto, la unión de las partículas está casi lista, solo falta alinear la intensidad del rayo para que una la fuerza de suero y sea lo suficientemente potente para poder hacerle un agujero a esa máquina-Dijo Jimmy agarrando un pequeño destornillador y dándole algunos giros a la alineación del arma, una vez terminada rápidamente la volvió a armar a como estaba antes y corrió en dirección a donde estaba Cindy-

-Cindy aquí está el…-Jimmy no pudo terminar pues fue sorprendido por la rubia quien sin previo aviso le tapó la boca y lo oculto debajo de un escritorio-

-Shhhh-Exclamo Cindy poniendo un dedo sobre su boca dándole a entender a Jimmy que guarde silencio-logre perder de vista a ese robot-

-Pero como, ¿El androide tiene integrado un dispositivo de rastro?-susurro Jimmy confundido

-logre congelarle los ojos, descubrí que dispararle a los ojos o a la cabeza tarda más en recuperarse, nos dará unos 2 minutos-Jimmy saco un poco la cabeza para observar como efectivamente el robot daba vueltas sin control por toda la habitación con los ojos completamente congelados-

-Veo que encontraste mi arma de nitrógeno líquido-Dijo Jimmy observando el arma que tenía Cindy en las manos-

-Esta arma y yo nacimos para estar juntas-dijo la rubia mientras sonreía algo egocéntrica-a propósito y esa arma que tienes-

-Es la arma que acabara de una vez por todas esta locura-Dijo Jimmy presionando un botón del arma provocando que esta se prendiera-

-Me dijiste que la conocía y sabría su poder destructivo, jamás eh visto esa arma en mi vida-

-Tal vez el arma no pero su poder si, esta arma tiene integrado mi poder cuando me convertí en ese monstro naranja y grande-

-wou wou wou, espera, me estás diciendo que esta pequeña arma tiene integrado todo tu poder de hombre N-Dijo Cindy completamente sorprendida mientras miraba esa pequeña arma que Jimmy sostenía-

-Así es, esta arma tiene tanto poder como para abrirle un enorme agujero a esa chatarra-

-Y no crees que con todo ese poder podrás simplemente…no sé, destruirlo-Dijo Cindy sonando algo presuntuosa-

-No es tan sencillo, aunque lo destruya se regeneraría, mientras haya alguna parte de su cuerpo intacta podrá volverse a armar, y con tanto poder esta arma solo podrá ser disparada una sola vez, así que solo tendremos una oportunidad…no hay que desperdiciarla-Dijo Jimmy para luego darle unas pequeñas instrucciones rápidas a la rubia, lo que pudo entender fácilmente, una vez que termino de explicarle el plan se levantó para empezar a correr-

-¡Espera!-Lo interrumpió Cindy tomándolo del brazo-

-¿Sucede algo?, hay algo que no entendiste del plan, recuerda que solo tenemos poco tiempo-pregunto Jimmy algo desesperado-

-No no es eso...-

-¿Entonces?-

-Es solo que, tú al igual que yo sabes…que todos tus inventos tienen un efecto secundario…dices que esta arma solo puede ser disparada una vez por tener tanto poder, dime que otra cosa puede pasar cuando la dispares-Jimmy se quedó callado, desde el momento en que junto ambas partículas sabía cuál sería el efecto secundario que tendría al momento de ser disparada, sin embargo no quería mencionarlo-dime la verdad Neutrón, se honesto con migo-Jimmy guardo silencio por unos segundos hasta que nuevamente miro a Cindy cambiando por completo su mirada-

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, además porque sería honesto con tigo, si por tu culpa estamos metidos en esta situación…por tu culpa es porque Goddard tuvo que morir-Menciono Jimmy con la voz baja, lo suficiente como para que Cindy lo escuchara.

La ojiverde se quedó callada, simplemente no podía decir nada pues sabía que Jimmy tenía razón, vio cómo la mirada del castaño se volvía triste y llorosa, tratando de ser sincera consigo misma no le gustaba ver a Jimmy de esa manera, levanto un poco su brazo con intenciones de querer levantarle el ánimo pero cuando su brazo estaba a centímetros de su hombro se arrepiento pues no sabía que palabras usar en esa situación, menos cuando ella misma lo provoco.

-Jimmy…-

-Solo…hay que seguir con el plan-Interrumpió el castaño para nuevamente ponerse en posición para empezar a correr-Esa arma que tienes tiene dos modalidades, para congelar o para desintegrar, úsalo para destruir los tubos de agua una vez que lo atrapemos en medio de la habitación… ¿estas lista?-pregunto Jimmy sin despegar sus ojos del robot-

Cindy guardo silencio, no le gustaba la manera en la que Jimmy estaba enojado con ella, pues esta vez sí estaba furioso, Cindy empezó a regresar en si cuando noto que el robot lograba quitarse gran parte del hielo que tenía en los ojos, en ese momento supo que el quedarse callada y arrepintiéndose por lo sucedido no solucionaría nada, lo menos que podía hacer ahora es detener a la maquina antes de que dañe a Jimmy, levanto un poco la vista para ver la seriedad que tenía, así que al igual que el cambio por completo su mirada.

-¡Hagámoslo!-

Justo en el momento que Cindy dijo eso Jimmy empezó a correr como pudo hacia el Androide, este todavía se quitaba parte del hielo que se quedó impregnado en el mientras se quedaba de espaldas al castaño-

-Oye hojalata, me estabas buscando-Inmediatamente que Jimmy dijo eso el robot se quedó estático, dio media vuelta para quedar frente a Jimmy-

-Objetivo: Jimmy Neutrón Acción: Eliminación definitiva-

-Eso imagine…pues entonces ven por mí-Dijo Jimmy para nuevamente empezar a correr en dirección contraria-

El robot empezó a perseguir a Jimmy, al igual que antes cada paso que daba se tornaba más rápido, mientras que Jimmy apenas y lograba recuperarse de los golpes que antes le había dado.

-Muy bien…solo unos cuantos metros y listo-Dijo Jimmy para voltear a ver al Androide, este solo estaba a algunos metros de Jimmy, el castaño se dio cuenta de eso así que empezó a acelerar más su paso-¡Cindy estas lista!-

-¡Lista!-grito Cindy sin dejar de apuntar a la pierna derecha del Androide, esta empezó a sentir algo de miedo pues la maquina cada vez se acercaba más y más a Jimmy-

En cambio el pequeño genio noto que solo le faltaban pocos metros para quedar justo debajo de los tubos de agua, volteo unos segundos para ver nuevamente donde estaba el robot, fue grande su sorpresa cuando este ya se encontraba estirando una de sus manos con la intención de atraparlo

-ya casi ya casi…-dijo acelerando más su paso, esta vez sin importarle el dolor, cundo ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca empezó a contar, y con cada segundo el robot se acercaba más y más-3…-

-2…-Dijo Cindy observando al robot estirando su brazo a simples centímetros de Jimmy-

-1… ¡AHORA CINDY!-grito Jimmy para luego dar un salto con todas las fuerzas que pudo justo antes de que el robot cerrara su mano evitando el agarre-

Cindy el instante en que lo escucho dio un disparo muy certero justo a la pierna derecha del robot y el piso, atrapándolo y deteniendo su avance. Para que estuviera más segura empezó a dar más disparos por todo el robot, congelándolo desde las piernas hasta el torso e inmovilizándolo para que ya no siguiera persiguiendo a Jimmy.

-¡ahora Jimmy! Es tu oportunidad-Grito Cindy viendo como el genio rápidamente saco el arma y con su mano derecha apunto en dirección al robot-

-Esto es por Goddard-Concluyo para luego disparar-

Jimmy supuso que el disparo iba a ser bastante potente, pero jamás imagino que lo fuera tanto, el rayo formo un color naranja oscuro y el tamaño era sumamente grande, a pesar de que este impacto sobre el robot no pensó que le costaría muchísimo trabajo controlar tal poder. Cindy cerro los ojos al momento en que Jimmy disparo, la luz que emitía el arma era bastante cegadora, lentamente abría los ojos tratando de que estos se acostumbraran a la luz, cuando pudo divisar bien noto que la armadura del robot cada vez se iba penetrando más y más, el plan de Jimmy había funcionado.

-Muy bien Jimmy mantenlo así-Dijo Cindy cambiando la modalidad del arma por desintegrar, el color de la esfera del centro del arma cambio a color purpura, rápidamente apunto a los tubos de agua dispuesta a destruirlas, pero justo cuando iba a jalar el gatillo algo la detuvo-

Escucho un grito bastante desgarrador, un grito que hiso que sus ojos se abrieran fuertemente pues supo enseguida de quien era ese grito, así que sin pensarlo bajo el arma y vio en dirección a donde estaba Jimmy.

Simplemente sus ojos no podían apreciar bien lo que estaba sucediendo, el brazo con el que Jimmy estaba sosteniendo el arma lentamente empezaba a desgarrarse, Cindy quedo en shock pues vio como Jimmy sufría al estar manteniendo el arma disparada. Justo en ese momento se dio cuenta el por qué Jimmy no le dijo de los efectos secundarios, él sabía que el poder sería tan grande que no solo dañaría al robot, sino también lo dañaría a él.

Cindy tiro el arma que tenía en las manos y rápidamente se acercó a donde estaba el castaño

-¡JIMMY SUELTA EL ARMA!-grito Cindy esperando poder obtener una respuesta, pero lo único que obtuvo fueron más gritos desgarradores-

Al estar a pocos metros de Jimmy pudo sentir fuertes ráfagas de viento proviniendo del arma que le impedían acercarse a él, sin embargo eso no le importo a Cindy, el ver a Jimmy sufriendo solo hiso que se acercara más y más a él, Con todas las fuerzas que pudo logro acercarse hasta el arma que Jimmy sostenía, trato de tomarla pero al hacerlo dio un pequeño grito y separo rápidamente su mano del arma, esta quemo parte de su mano, el arma emitía un calor bastante potente.

-No…no la toques Cindy-Dijo Jimmy entre dientes-no puedo soltarla-

-Acaso estás loco, como se te ocurre disparar esta cosa sabiendo lo que le haría a tu brazo-

-yo….yo sabía que esto ocurriría…aaahhhh –Grito nuevamente Jimmy haciendo que la rubia se preocupara aún más-

-Tengo que quitarte esto-

Cindy pensó rápidamente en que podría usar para poder quitarle el arma que Jimmy sostenía, sin embargo tratando de buscar soluciones solo pudo encontrar una.

-Demonios, no se me ocurre nada…perdona Jimmy pero tendré que usar la fuerza bruta-Concluyo Cindy para luego colocarse en posición de pelea-

-¿a…a que te refieres?-

Sin que Jimmy se diera cuenta la ojiverde se colocó en posición de pelea y dando una patada fuerte y certera a la mueca de Jimmy provocando que el arma se soltara de su brazo cayendo directamente al suelo. Jimmy bajo el brazo con el que estaba sosteniendo el arma y justo antes de que cayera al suelo como sucedió con el arma la ojiverde pudo sostenerlo a tiempo.

Cindy sostuvo suavemente a Jimmy evitando lastimarlo y lentamente lo acomodaba en el suelo para que pudiera descansar, Cuando logro sentarlo se dispuso a ver su brazo derecho para ver cómo había quedado, al momento de verlo sus ojos se cristalizaron, todo el brazo derecho de Jimmy estaba completamente quemado, desde sus manos hasta el codo estaba cubierto de un color negro profundo.

-Eres…eres un idiota-dijo con los ojos llorosos-… ¿Cómo se te ocurre crear un arma que te daña a ti mismo?-Regaño Cindy con una voz preocupada-

-Almenos…almenos funciono-dijo suavemente Jimmy levantando un poco la mirada-

Cindy al escucharlo observo en la misma dirección a donde Jimmy estaba viendo, sorprendida vio que el robot estaba mucho peor de lo que estaba Jimmy, lo que era su armadura estaba completamente quemada y se lograba apreciar varios de sus componentes internos, lo que también llamo su atención fue que el hielo que lo estaba deteniendo se había derretido por el calor que emitía el arma.

-Es ahora o nunca Cindy-Dijo Jimmy observando como la ojiverde se le quedaba mirándolo suavemente- hay que acabar con esto- Cindy sabía que no debía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, Jimmy sacrifico parte de su brazo para lograr abrir un hueco al robot así que solo movió la cabeza en señal de si y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo corriendo en dirección a donde había dejado su arma.

Ella lo sabía y este era el momento preciso para destruir la máquina que tantos problemas les había causado, solo faltaban centímetros para que pudiera alcanzar el arma pero algo la interrumpió, sin que se diera cuenta el robot la había alcanzado agarrándola de su camisa y levantándola del suelo, estaba muy atenta en conseguir su arma que no pudo notar lo que sucedía a su alrededor, mucho menos en lo que hacía el robot, al parecer aun dañado pudo comprender lo que intentaba hacer así que se adelantó pudiendo atraparla.

-¡Oye bájame!-Grito Cindy tratando de zafarse del robot-

-No…nombre….ame, ame…naza…Neutron-por el ataque que recibió por parte de Jimmy el androide no podía a completar palabras, simplemente agarro con más fuerza la camisa de Cindy y la arrojo a un costado de la habitación alejándola del arma, Jimmy con algo de esfuerzo levanto la mirada para observar lo que sucedía, sin embargo lo único que pudo ver fue como Cindy chocaba fuertemente contra uno de los muros provocando que se desmayara por el golpe.

-Ci…Cindy-Dijo débilmente Jimmy observando a la rubia completamente desmayada-

Jimmy trato de levantarse pero con cada movimiento su brazo provocaba un fuerte dolor haciendo que se quedara quieto, o fue así hasta que vio como el robot a un paso muy lento se acercaba a la ojiverde sin tener buenas intenciones

-ame…Cindy…Cindy vortex…destruir-Concluyo el robot para nuevamente sacar un enorme taladro de uno de los brazos que quedo intactos por el golpe-

-Oh no-Expreso Jimmy viendo como lentamente la maquina se acercaba con la intención de acabar con la rubia- ¡Cindy!…Cin…aahggg-Nuevamente el dolor se hacía presente-

Jimmy comenzó a preocuparse, el robot cada vez se acercaba más y más a ella y simplemente no reaccionaba, el dolor era muy intenso como para pensar en siquiera moverse, sin embargo sus ojos se posaron sobre el rostro de Cindy, estos poco a poco brillaban con más esplendor logrando cambiar por completo su mirada.

-No-susurro para sí mismo-no lo permitiré-Sus mirada se intensifico-

A Jimmy ya no le importaba el dolor que sentía, con gran esfuerzo se puso de pie sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la ojiverde. A pesar de saber lo que pasaba, lo que Cindy provoco, lo que le sucedió a Goddard y lo que posiblemente les suceda a él y a ella, jamás permitiría que Cindy saliera lastimada.

Una vez en posición se quedó observando toda la escena intentando ideal un plan.

-Vamos cerebro viejo amigo no me vayas a fallar ahora-Se dijo así mismo para luego tener otros de sus procesos mentales-Piensa, piensa…piensa- Lentamente imágenes empezaron a salir de su cabeza, justo al llegar a la zona cerebral en una se apreciaban los tubos de agua, en otra la explosión que realizo el primer Androide con el que peleo y por último el arma que portaba Cindy-¡Eso es!-

Jimmy sostuvo levemente su brazo quemado y empezó a correr en dirección al arma que Cindy tenia, mientras corría observaba con el robot ya estaba a simples metros de Cindy, mientras que ella aun no reaccionaba, una vez que llego sostuvo el arma con la mano izquierda y se aproximó directo al robot.

-¡Oye Eustace!, sé que nos estas observando sal y aparece de una vez cobarde-Grito Jimmy directamente al robot, este a simples centímetros de sostener a Cindy se detuvo en seco-

El androide lentamente se giraba en dirección a Jimmy, este rápidamente oculto el arma que tenía en la mano detrás de su espalda para evitar que el robot y Eustace lo vieran, cuando la maquina estuvo frente a el abrió una pequeña compuerta que se encontraba sobre su ojo izquierdo mostrando lo que era un proyector, este se prendió y a los pocos segundos una imagen se empezaba a formar dando una figura muy conocida por Jimmy.

-Sabes Neutrón eres como una cucaracha, feas, molestas y difíciles de matar-Dijo Eustace desde su holograma-

-Sé que tu solo quieres destruirme a mí, ¿porque tanto interés en también querer matar a Cindy?-Pregunto Jimmy completamente enojado-

-Mira Neutrón, seguramente ya te habrás dado cuenta que el Androide está programado para eliminar cualquier estorbo, yo no tengo ninguna intención en querer matarla, simplemente está estorbando en mi camino por matarte a ti-

-Pues bien…aquí me tienes, así que déjala en paz y ordénale a tu robot de pacotilla que venga por mí-

-ohoho créeme querido Jimmy será un placer hacer eso por ti, y más en tu situación, sé que ya has recibido mucho daño, incluso mírate apenas y te puedes mantener de pie, apropósito ese brazo se te ve bastante bien-dijo Eustace señalando el brazo quemado de Jimmy-te queda muy bien el negro-

-¿Quieres hacerlo o no? o es que acaso tienes miedo de que vuelva a lastimar a tu pequeño robot-Dijo Jimmy completamente desesperado-

-eso ya lo veremos… ¡Androide TPX! Destruye a Jimmy Neutrón-Concluyo Eustace para luego desaparecer de la vista de Jimmy, el robot acatando la orden empezó a caminar rumbo a Jimmy, este se mantuvo quieto aun con el arma oculta detrás de su espalda.

El castaño noto que el robot cada vez se regeneraba más rápidamente pues sus movimientos su volvían más rápidos, justo cuando estuvo frente a Jimmy la maquina se mantuvo quieta sin hacer ningún movimiento dejando a Jimmy confundido.

-Antes de que mi androide acabe contigo te importaría soltar esa arma que tienes en la mano-Dijo Eustace directamente desde el robot sorprendiendo completamente a Jimmy-No soy tan tonto como crees Neutrón, esa arma me dio muchos problemas y conociéndote trataras de usarla contra mi robot, así que más te vale soltarla o créeme, no me importara lo que le pase a tu hermosa novia-

Al escucharlo la mirada de Jimmy se enfureció, dejo mostrar el arma que tenía en su mano izquierda y con la fuerza que pudo la arrojo a un costado del laboratorio.

-¡Perfecto!-Fue lo último que dijo Eustace para que en un movimiento rápido el robot agarrara del cuello al castaño alzándolo del suelo-Bueno Neutrón, este es tu fin, después de tantos años podre declara que yo…Eustace Strytch termine con la vida de Jimmy Neutrón-Dijo para luego dar una última risa malvada- pero como soy un caballero te dejare decir unas última palabras antes de que mi robot acabe de una vez por todas con tigo- Jimmy abrió un poco la boca para formular algunas palabras pero el agarre le impedía poder hablar bien-

-Solo…agg…solo una cosa-Dijo Jimmy entrecortadamente-eres…eres más tonto de lo que creí-

-¿eh?-Expreso Eustace quedando completamente confundido-

Jimmy rápidamente con su brazo sano agarro el brazo derecho completamente quemado y con mucho dolor lo levanto en dirección a los tubos de agua que se encontraban por encima de ellos.

-Creo que olvidaste…que siempre traigo mi reloj puesto-Concluyo Jimmy para luego disparar un pequeño laser cortando el tubo provocando que toda el agua se empezará a esparcir por todo el robot-

Este aunque lentamente se empezaba a reparar no todas las aberturas que provoco el arma se completaron del todo, esas pequeñas aberturas fueron lo suficiente para que toda el agua entrara en el Androide quemando sus circuitos internamente.

Sin previo aviso el robot empezó a sacar chispas por todos lados de su cuerpo, gran parte de su sistema empezó a fallar incluyendo el brazo que sostenía a Jimmy soltándolo al instante haciendo que cayera al suelo. El castaño cuando noto que su plan había funcionado rápidamente se levantó y empezó a correr en dirección a donde estaba la rubia.

-¡No!...¡No!...¡NO!-grito Eustace-Te maldigo Jimmy Neu…-antes de que pudiera terminar el sistema de voz del Androide empezó a fallar haciendo que este ya no emitiera alguna palabra-

Jimmy con algo de dificultad pudo llegar a donde estaba Cindy, con su brazo sano empezó a mover uno de sus hombros tratando de despertarla

-Cindy…Cindy, maldición…despierta, tenemos que salir de aquí –Dijo Jimmy sin poder obtener una respuesta- Vamos Cindy no es momento para dormir esta cosa explotara en cualquier momento ¡Cindy!-Dijo Jimmy alzando un poco la voz-

A pesar de todos los intentos de poder despertarla simplemente la rubia no daba alguna señal, Jimmy se comenzó a preocupar, volteo para mirar el estado del robot y este no se encontraba bien, dedujo que solo tendría algunos segundos antes de que explote.

- _Rayos…rayos, rayos que hago_ -se dijo Mentalmente _-si tan solo tuviera mis dos brazos podría levantarla y salir de aquí antes de que explote, tengo que pensar en algo rápido sino los dos podríamos morir en la explosión-_

Jimmy con la mirada empezó a buscar por toda la habitación algo que pudiera usar para salvarlos, sin embargo no encontraba nada…el miedo se hiso presente, miedo no solo a no salir bien de esa situación, sino miedo a que la pequeña rubia que tuviera enfrente saliera lastimada…Jimmy volteo para observarla detenidamente cada rasgo de su rostro, su mirada se tornó triste al verla, él no quería que le sucediera algo, haría lo que fuera por salvar a su enemiga.

-Lo que fuera…-se repetía mentalmente Jimmy, su mirada rápidamente cambio cuando pudo recordar algo que se le había pasado por alto-¡Cierto! mi reloj tiene programado un escudo en caso de explosiones-Sin pensarlo dos veces Jimmy quito el reloj de su brazo quemado y empezó a presionar algunos botones.

Cuando presiono el último botón una capa de color azul envolvió por completo a Jimmy, por unos instantes se sintió feliz al saber que si funcionaba, pero todo cambio cuando noto que Cindy no estaba envuelta en la misma capa que él.

-Vaya…lo olvide –Dijo Jimmy desactivando el escudo bajando la mirada-el escudo solo protege al que lleve el reloj-Jimmy levanto un poco la mirada notando como la rubia empezaba poco a poco a abrir los ojos- …supongo que tendrá que ser así ¿verdad Cindy?-

Sin perder más tiempo Jimmy le coloco el reloj sobre la muñeca de Cindy y presionando unos botones la capa azul volvía a estar presente, pero esta vez envolviendo a la rubia.

Cindy lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos, noto que su vista era de un color azul, no entendía bien la razón pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el ver al castaño observándola con una mirada dulce.

-Ji…Jimmy… ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto algo confundida aun sin poder levantarse mirando directamente los ojos de Jimmy-

Este se quedó observando con una mirada triste los hermosos ojos verde que tenía la rubia, levemente giro su cabeza para dar un pequeño vistazo a donde se encontraba el robot, cuando pudo observarlo y comprender el estado en el que estaba nuevamente regreso su vista a la rubia.

-Nada Cindy…pero te aseguro que todo esto acabara muy pronto-Dijo Jimmy con la voz algo apagada-

-¿a…a que te refieres?-Pregunto Cindy con algo de miedo-

Jimmy solo guardo un poco de silencio, dio un pequeño suspiro y luego volvió a mirarla para darle una pequeña y sincera sonrisa.

-a que por fin me has ganado…Cindy-

La ojiverde abrió fuertemente los ojos al escuchar esas palabras, abrió la boca para tratar de decir algo pero fue interrumpida por una luz cegadora que cubrió toda la habitación haciendo que su vista se fuera poniendo borrosa, trato de observar a Jimmy pero este lentamente se iba desvaneciendo, no sin antes poder escuchar un leve susurro de parte de él, posiblemente dando lo que serían sus últimas palabras

 _-…adiós Cindy-_

 **Continuara…**

 _ **Bueno ojala les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews me gustaría bastante y me motivarían a hacer el próximo capítulo más rápido jeje**_

 _ **Agradecimientos**_

 _ **Yadiraaa: Lamento mucho la tardanza, agradezco mucho tu paciencia y espero honestamente que te haya gustado el capítulo, ojala y no te decepciones de mi jaja, cuídate mucho**_

 _ **Yolotsin Xochitl: Lamento hacerte esperar, no quise haber sido cruel jeje, ojala pueda saber de ti y saber que leíste mi actualización, me gustaría saber tu opinión del capítulo, ojala y te haya gustado.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola amigos fans de Jimmy Neutrón aquí les traigo la actualización de mi fic, esta vez no me tarde mucho gracias a yadira que me ha estado apoyando para seguir escribiendo los capítulos.**_

 _ **Agradezco de igual forma a todos los que les está gustando mi historia y ya sin más nada por agregar aquí les dejo el caitulo.**_

 **Capítulo 8-lo siento-**

 _-Mi cabeza… ¿porque me está doliendo tanto la cabeza?...no sé qué ha pasado, lo veo todo oscuro, vacío, sin vida, no logro apreciar nada, no veo ni un rasgo de color…¿Qué me habrá sucedido?..._

 _-Espera…veo…veo una luz, ¡no!, son varias luces las que se están moviendo…me siento rara, siento que estoy acostada sobre algo, se siente tan suave…y se esta moviendo…es como si estuviera volando sobre una pequeña nube mientras veo las estrellas, parece como si alguien me estuviera llevando a algún lado…acaso…¿Sera Jimmy?-_

-Rápido no hay tiempo que perder-

 _-Escucho voces…son varias voces, de hombres…mujeres…niños…escucho…el llanto de un bebe…una mujer gritando, alguien diciendo palabras que me costaba entender a un costado mío…pero algo está mal…no lo escucho, no escucho su voz.-_

-El chico está en situación de emergencia, hay que llevarlo a cirugía de inmediato-

 _-¿chico?...a quien se refieran con eso…menciono una palabra…que era… cirugía… ¿En dónde estoy?... ¿acaso…eh muerto?-_

… _.._

Los ojos de Cindy lentamente se fueron abriendo mostrando sus suaves y hermosos ojos verdes, algo que llamo mucho la atención de los médicos y las enfermeras que la llevaban sobre una camilla rápidamente a una sala de emergencias

-¿Dónde….dónde estoy?-pregunto débilmente con la voz muy apagada-

-Estas en el hospital preciosa, descuida todo está bien-Dijo una enfermera tocándole suavemente la frente-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Cin…Cindy Vortex -respondió débilmente-

 _-El hospital… ¿cómo fue que termine aquí?, que habrá sucedido…no recuerdo nada…es como si mi cabeza diera un montón de vueltas…piensa Cindy que fue lo último que recuerdas…piensa._

 _-Recuerdo…recuerdo esa pelea con el robot, Jimmy estaba en peligro…el arma…el intento que hice por agarrar el arma, pero el robot me atrapo y me aventó a una pared, después de eso todo lo veo borroso, qué le habrá pasado a ese robot, Acaso…Jimmy logro destruirlo…-_

- _Un momento… ¡Jimmy!-_

-Jimmy…-pronuncio suavemente Cindy- ¿Dónde está Jimmy?- dijo levantando levente la cabeza buscándolo con la mirada-

Una de las enfermeras la vio levantando su cabeza intentando buscar al castaño, guardo silencio, se mordió un poco el labio y abrió la boca tratando de pronunciar las palabras adecuadas, mientras suavemente le acostaba la cabeza.

-Descuida preciosa, tu amigo está en buenas manos-fue lo último que dijo para luego llegar a la sala de emergencia-

 _-A qué se refería con eso, todo es muy confuso…me pregunto si ¿Jimmy estará bien?..._

… _.._

 _-…parece que voy entrando en lo que parece otro cuarto, escucho voces gritando muy fuertemente-_

-¡Rápido! necesito al cirujano inmediatamente-

 _-Nuevamente escucho esa voz, como si alguien estuviera bastante preocupado por algo, ¿pero qué será?-_

-Su pulso está disminuyendo, lo perdemos doctor-

-Tráiganme la máquina de electro Shock, necesitamos salvarle la vida a este chico-

 _-¿Chico?...otra vez escucho esa palabra…acaso será…no, no debe ser el, ¡No debe ser!-_

Cindy nuevamente levanto un poco cabeza volteando a ver en dirección a las voces que escuchaba, cuando pudo ver noto un par de enfermeras y un doctor dándole descargas de electro shock a la persona acostada sobre una camilla, la rubia agudizo su vista tratando de ver quien era la persona a la que estaban atendiendo sin embargo no logro ver bien quien era.

La rubia trato de observar mejor cada rasgo de la persona que se encontraba ahí, viendo de arriba a abajo solo pudo observar una pequeña abertura donde se apreciaba una parte del chico que estaba sobre la camilla, noto lo que era un brazo, pero este es muy diferente a lo que conoce pues su color era negro, Cindy enseguida supo quién era el chico por el que tanto hablaban, sus ojos se abrieron a la par entre un sentimiento de tristeza, desesperación y miedo-

-¡NO! -dijo débilmente la ojiverde- Ji…Jimmy-

La rubia lentamente puso ambas manos sobre la camilla y con el mayor esfuerzo que pudo trato de levantarse, poco a poco empezó a alzar su cuerpo sin embargo fue detenido por un doctor que la sostuvo del hombro

-No te levantes pequeña, no estás en condición para hacerlo-

-Jimmy…tengo que ir a ver a Jimmy-dijo Cindy forzando su cuerpo para intentar levantarse-

-Lo lamento mucho…rápido aplíquenle un sedante-Rápidamente una enfermera empezó a preparar un inyección, cuando Cindy lo noto empezó a forcejar más su cuerpo-

-No… ¡No!...por favor tengo que verlo….-

-Descuida pequeña esto no dolerá mucho-dijo la enfermera para luego agarrar fuertemente el brazo de Cindy para enseguida inyectarle el sedante-

En el momento en que Cindy sintió la aguja y el líquido entrando en su brazo derecho sus fuerzas se hacían cada vez más débiles, mientras aun trataba de soltarse del agarre de todos poco a poco se mantenía quieta sobre la camilla, cuando sintió que iba perdiendo la conciencia mantuvo su mirada puesta sobre el pequeño brazo que se podía apreciar al otro lado de la habitación, donde posiblemente se encontraba el castaño.

-Ji…Jimmy-pronuncio levemente la rubia mientras sus ojos lentamente se iban cerrando-…

-…lo siento…-

….

Un nuevo día en Retroville, el sol empezaba a asomar levemente sus rayos entrando en la ventana de un pequeño cuarto de hospital, uno de esos rayos suavemente fue golpeando los ojos de una niña rubia que descansaba tranquilamente sobre una cama d hospital, cuando Cindy sintió esos rayos solares suavemente fue abriendo los ojos a la par mientras trataba de visualizar bien el lugar donde se encontraba.

Su vista aún estaba borrosa pero pudo visualizar perfectamente el lugar donde se encontraba, giro un poco la cabeza y su mirada se posó sobre una figura aun borrosa que se encontraba sentada a un lado suyo.

-Ji…Jimmy-susurro Cindy creyendo firmemente que la figura a un costado suyo era el castaño-

-¡Cindy!…-Grito fuertemente la figura mientras se lanzaba para darle un abrazo a la rubia aun confundida- por Dios amiga menos mal que estas bien, no me estés dando esos sustos-

-¿Libby?...-se preguntó Cindy mientras su mirada se volvía cada vez más tenue logrando apreciar mejor a su mejor amiga-

-Por Dios amiga solo mírate, parece que te arrollo un camión que transportaba camionetas-

Cindy al escuchar esa extraña referencia por parte de su amiga empezó a mirarse por todo el cuerpo, noto que vestía con un típico traje de hospital, su brazo izquierdo estaba vendado mientras colgaba de su cuello, sentía varias vendas rodeándola por la cintura que atravesaban el pecho y el estómago, y principalmente una venda enrollada en la cabeza.

Cindy lentamente coloco su mano sobre la cama y empezó a levantarse, aun se encontraba débil por lo que le costó trabajo, pero mientras lo hacia sintió como unas manos la sostenían de su espalda.

-Cindy no te estés presionando, aun te estas recuperando de tus heridas-Dijo Libby preocupada-

-No…no te preocupes Libby-Dijo Cindy mientras se levantaba sintiendo pequeños dolores por todo su cuerpo- créeme, eh aguantado cosas peores que esta-

Libby se quedó impresionada al ver la increíble recuperación de la rubia sentándose en la cama apenas despertando, como si sus heridas no fueran el problema.

-Cindy…-Dijo Libby para luego sentarse a su lado- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Cómo es que quedaste así?-Pregunto Libby llamando la atención de la rubia, ella alzo la vista para poder verla a los ojos-

-No…no lo recuerdo, todo es muy borroso-dijo Cindy para luego agarrarse fuertemente de la cabeza con el brazo derecho- fue algo de un regalo, un robot, una luz muy brillante y…Jimmy-Cindy rápidamente abrió los ojos al recordar al pequeño castaño sonriéndole justo antes de que apareciera esa luz cegadora-Jimmy…¡Jimmy! ¿Dónde está Jimmy?-pregunto exaltada la ojiverde agarrando fuertemente del hombro a su amiga mientras la agitaba-

-Tr…tranquila Cindy-Dijo Libby tratando de calmar a la rubia- Jimmy está aquí en el hospital pero lo están atendiendo varios doctores…aún no sabemos nada de él, sus padres, Sheen y Carl están esperando a que nos digan cómo esta-

La rubia guardo silencio, suavemente fue soltando a Libby mientras colocaba su mano sobre las sabanas.

-Fue mi culpa…la razón por la que Jimmy está aquí es por mi culpa-Dijo Cindy apretando fuertemente el puño-

-Cindy… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-Pregunto Libby curiosa-

-Pues…en lo más que recuerdo…esto fue lo que sucedió-

Cindy empezó a contar todo el relato por el que pasaron ella y Jimmy, el cómo fue que consiguió el regalo, la razón por la que había accedido a dársela al castaño, el robot gigante, lo que le sucedió a Goddard y cómo fue que quedo en ese estado.

-¡Que tú que!-grito Libby asustando un poco a la rubia-

-Perdón no sabía que tenía ese regalo…-Dijo Cindy tratando de excusarse- yo solo quería que Jimmy pasara un terrible día-

-Oh y claro que lo paso, y no solo el sino tú también, eso ya fue caer muy bajo incluso para ti Cindy-la rubia simplemente se quedó en silencio al escuchar los regaños de su amiga morena, dio un pequeño suspiro y luego bajo la mirada-

-Lo se…no es la primera vez que lo oigo-

-Te dije que tu orgullo no te traería nada bueno Cindy-La rubia no dijo nada, solo mantenía su mirada sobre las sabanas de su cama, Libby al verla solo dio un pequeño suspiro y siguió preguntando-¿y qué sucedió luego?-

-No lo sé…antes de desmayarme lo último que recuerdo fue haberlo visto a él….sonriéndome-Dijo Cindy recordando nuevamente la escena-

 _ **Flash Back**_

Lentamente fui abriendo mis ojos, no recordaba lo que había pasado o cómo fue que termine así, pero apenas abriendo los ojos pude observar una luz azul…una luz y a él viéndome muy despreocupado, como si lo que nos había sucedido jamás hubiera pasado, estaba muy confundida en ese momento así que le hice una pequeña pregunta.

-Jimmy… ¿Qué sucede?-Le pregunte, sentía mi voz muy apagada pues apenas me estaba recuperando-

Su mirada se volvió triste, algo que me confundió aún más, note que dio un pequeño vistazo detrás de su espalda como si quisiera comprobar algo, trate de mirar pero me sentía bastante débil.

-nada Cindy-Cuando lo escuche mis ojos se posaron otra vez con sus ojos azules-pero te aseguro que esto acabara muy pronto-Me asuste al escucharlo decir eso, no sabía que quería decir exactamente, trate de levantarme pero mis brazos no me respondían-

-¿A…a que te refieres?-solamente pude decirle eso…me escuche como una niña preguntando eso, pero ya no tenia de otra, la situación me empezaba a asustar mucho-

Lo mire y vi como daba un pequeño suspiro, nuevamente sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos y me dio una de las más bellas sonrisas que pude haberme imaginado proviniendo de él.

-A que por fin me has ganado…Cindy-

 _ **Fin del flash Back**_

-Justo después de eso una luz me segó, trate de decirle algo pero ya no pude, después de ahí ya no recuerdo bien lo que paso-

Libby se quedó en silencio al escuchar las palabras de su amiga, simplemente se quedó impresionada por todos los sucesos que le sucedió a Jimmy y a Cindy, abrió la boca para tratar de decir algo pero fue interrumpido por la rubia que intentaba pararse de su cama.

-No tengo tiempo para estar acostada, tengo que ir a ver a Jimmy-Dijo Cindy cambiando completamente su actitud, destapándose las sabanas que la rodeaban y tratando de levantarse, Libby al ver esa acción agarro fuertemente el brazo sano de su amiga y trato de ayudarla-

-Vaya que eres necia, no sabes cuándo quedarte quieta ¿verdad?-Dijo Libby viendo como su amiga se levantaba de su cama y empezaba a caminar fuera de la habitación-

-Ni siquiera sé de qué tratan esas palabras-Dijo Cindy para luego salir de la habitación seguido por Libby-

-tú nunca cambias-concluyo la morena mostrando una leve sonrisa-

…..

Cindy y Libby empezaron a recorrer los pasillos del hospital mientras la morena guiaba a su amiga a la habitación donde se encontraba el castaño, en el camino Cindy pudo notar a varias personas hablando con doctores, mujeres cargando en brazos a sus bebes y alguna que otra pareja llorando por una posible mala noticia, deseando que ese no fuera su caso.

-¡Ahí estas!-Tanto Libby como Cindy detuvieron sus pasos al escuchar ese grito detrás de ellas, justo cuando Cindy volteo a ver fue sorprendida por dos pares de brazos que la rodeaban fuertemente-

-Qué bueno que estas bien Cindy-Dijo la primera voz-

-Si estábamos ultra preocupados-

-Sheen, Carl dejen respirar a Cindy, que no ven el estado en el que se encuentra-Cuando Sheen y Carl escucharon a la morena ambos miraron la condición en la que estaba Cindy y efectivamente esta empezó a poner una cara adolorida por el abrazo repentino de los chicos, rápidamente los dos se separaron de ella pidiéndole disculpas-apropósito ustedes que hacen aquí-

-puesssss, nos aburrimos de esperar a que nos dijeran algo del cabezón y al gordo le dio hambre, así que buscamos por todo el hospital a ver dónde nos podían dar algo de comida-

-Si…pero lo único que encontramos fue mucho pudin de limón-Dijo Carl sacando un pequeño frasco con una sustancia amarilla gelatinosa empezando a comerla-

-Amm Carl ¿seguro que eso es pudin de limón?-Dijo Libby poniendo una cara de asco-

-Porque ¿Quieres probar?-pregunto Carl acercando el frasco a la morena, al hacerlo ella dio unos pequeños pasos atrás-

-No…estoy a dieta gracias-Dijo Libby apartando el frasco-

-Chicos… ¿Cómo esta Jimmy?-Pregunto Cindy llamando la atención de Carl y Sheen-

-Pues aun no nos dicen como esta, lo último que supimos fue que lo llevaron a un cuarto oscuro, donde posiblemente estén experimentando con él y quizás… ¡Oh no!...tal vez están inspeccionando su enorme cerebro como en el capítulo 56 de Ultralord "el ataque de los roba cerebros" quitándole información importante sobre nosotros… como no lo vi antes ¡Hay que detenerlos!-Grito Sheen para luego empezar a correr, dejando a los tres confundidos-

-Aún está en cirugía, nos dijeron que muy pronto nos dirán como esta-explico Carl mientras seguía comiendo lo que parecía ser su pudin de limón-

-¿cirugía?...-se dijo a si misma Cindy-… creo haber escuchado eso antes… ¿crees que este bien?-pregunto Cindy algo preocupada a su amiga-

-Estas bromeando, claro que lo estará, hablamos de Jimmy recuerdas, él ha soportado muchas cosas estos años…estará bien-Dijo Libby mientras empezaba a caminar rumbo a la dirección donde se fue Sheen, seguido por Carl y Cindy-

La rubia aún mantenía sus ojos puestos sobre el suelo pensando en las palabras de su amiga-

-Eso espero-

….

No tardo mucho para que los tres llegaran a la sala de espera justo afuera de la habitación donde estaría Jimmy, Cindy a lo lejos pudo divisar a los padres de Jimmy sentados cada uno sobre una de las sillas del lugar tomados de la mano mientras tenían una mirada de suma preocupación y a Sheen tocando fuertemente la puerta esperando a que alguien le abriera.

-Rápido abran esta puerta, dejen a Jimmy en paz su único crimen fue tener la cabeza tan grande-grito Sheen aun sin detener los golpes a la puerta-

-Sheen puedes para de una vez-replico Libby haciendo que Sheen detuviera sus golpes- esto es un hospital no una feria-

-pero…pero el cabezón…-

-Ya ya tranquilo-dijo Libby mientras le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza a Sheen como si fuera un cachorrito- Jimmy está bien…olvidaste otra vez tus medicamentos verdad-

-Como si los fuera a necesitar-Dijo Sheen sonriendo mientras gozaba del acaricio que le estaba dando la morena-

Cindy se quedó parada viendo la escena de sus mejores amigos, su vista pronto cambio para ver a los dos adultos que se encontraban sentadas en un pequeño rincón esperando posibles noticias del castaño, trago un poco de saliva y se fue acercando a ellos.

-ammm, hola señor y señora Neutrón-Dijo Cindy con algo de timidez, llamando la atención de los dos adultos-

-Oh pero si eres la amiga de nuestro Jimbo ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te encuentras mejor?-Pregunto Hugh mostrándole una sonrisa-

-ahh…si señor Neutro gracias por preguntar-dijo Cindy sorprendida por el cambio de actitud del padre de Jimmy-

-nos alegra que estés bien, nos preocupamos mucho cuando te encontramos a ti y a Jimmy inconscientes en el patio de nuestra casa-dijo Judy amablemente mientras tomaba suavemente el rostro de Cindy-

-Señora Neutrón… ¿Cómo esta Jimmy?-Pregunto Cindy haciendo que la expresión de la madre de Jimmy cambiara-

-Pues…cuando lo encontramos no estaba en muy buenas condiciones-la madre de Jimmy separo su mano de la rubia mientras bajaba la mirada y entrelazaba sus dedos- nuestro Jimmy estaba herido, lo encontramos inconsciente en medio de un montón de…tubos y maquinas…no sabemos cómo fue que paso, solo escuchamos un fuerte estruendo y rápidamente fuimos a ver…-Judy guardo unos segundos de silencio mientras suspiraba levemente, Cindy se quedó en silencio escuchando cada palabra de la madre de Jimmy, sintiendo grandes punzadas en su corazón- rápidamente llamamos una ambulancia, nos ayudaron a quitarle a Jimmy todos los tubos y al hacerlo…al hacerlo…-Judy ya no soporto las lágrimas y empezó a llorar en el hombro de su esposo, algo que hiso que Cindy se sintiera sumamente mal-

-Lo…lo siento yo no quería- quiso disculparse Cindy levantando su brazo sano en un intento de consolar a la madre de Jimmy, pero fue interrumpida por su esposo-

-No descuida…-continuo Hugh-…mereces saberlo…-Cindy nuevamente guardo silencio y bajo su brazos aun escuchando atentamente cada palabra- cuando le quitamos todo el peso que estaba atrapando a nuestro hijo pudimos ver su brazo en muy mal estado…los paramédicos notaron que nuestro hijo tenía el pulso muy elevado algo que les preocupo bastante así que rápidamente lo llevaron al hospital…a ti te encontramos después, estabas inconsciente debajo de una de las puertas del laboratorio de Jimmy, también estabas herida y te llevaron lo más pronto al hospital con nuestro Jimbo, nosotros no pudimos ir con ustedes pero los seguimos en coche, cuando llegamos nos pidieron que esperáramos aquí-

Cindy se quedó observando a los padres de Jimmy con una mirada triste, no puede imaginarse el dolor que deben estar pasando al ver a su hijo en un estado como ese, su corazón se hace pedazos con el hecho de solo pensarlo, noto que Judy empezó a calmarse, se secaba suavemente las lágrimas y se quedó viendo los ojos tristes de la rubia.

-también hemos estados muy preocupados por ti Cindy…intentamos llamar a tus padres pero no pudimos contactarnos con ellos, lo sentimos-

-Descuide…mi padre está ahorita en un viaje de negocios y mi madre de seguro estaba en una junta muy importante, por eso es que no pudieron comunicarse con ellos-Explico Cindy dándole a entender a los padres de Jimmy la razón por la que no pudieron contactarlos-

-Nos alegró mucho el saber que tu solo tenías algunas heridas en tu cuerpo, nada que sea grave, nos sentimos aliviados al saberlo…ahorita mismo es Jimmy el que nos preocupa-

-¿Saben cuándo nos van a decir cómo se encuentra?-pregunto Cindy preocupada-

-pues…una enfermera nos dijo que no tarda para que el doctor nos diga la condición de nuestro Jimbo…hemos estado aquí aproximadamente unas 5 horas por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo para…-

Las palabras de Hugh se detuvieron cuando escucharon las puertas de la habitación abrirse lentamente, todos los ojos de los presentes se posaron por la persona que poco a poco empezaba a salir de la habitación, era un hombre alto de cabellera castaña vestido de un típico uniforme de doctor acompañado por una de sus enfermeras, todos se le quedaron viendo en silencio, cuando el doctor decidió hablar fue interrumpido por Sheen que se le había lanzado agarrándolo fuertemente de la camisa.

-Usted lo tiene, que le ha hecho a nuestro cabezón, merecemos respuestas o todo el poder de ultra lord caerá sobre ti-dijo Sheen mientras sacudía al doctor dejando a este completamente confundido-

-Lo…lo siento doctor- dijo Libby agarrando fuertemente a Sheen haciendo que se despegara del doctor- solo está algo nervioso eso es todo jeje-rio nerviosamente la morena-

-No te preocupes hija, no es la primera vez que me pasa-dijo el doctor sacudiéndose un poco la camisa- aunque me gustaría poder hacerle unos análisis luego a tu amigo-

-Creo que eso le haría falta-dijo Libby alejando a Sheen mientras este no despegaba su mirada sobre el doctor-

-Bueno…me imagino que deben ser la familia Neutrón ¿verdad?-Pregunto volteando a ver a los padres de Jimmy que rápidamente se habían levantado de su asiento-

-así es Doctor…por favor díganos ¿cómo esta nuestro Jimmy?-Pregunto rápidamente Judy acercándose al doctor colocando ambas manos sobre su pecho-

Este guardo silencio, simplemente dio un pequeño vistazo a la enfermera que venía con el mientras ella le entregaba unos papeles, este lentamente fue revisándolos esperando buscar las palabras adecuadas para poder decirles la situación de Jimmy

-El joven James Isaac Neutrón…presenta múltiples heridas alrededor de todo su cuerpo, tres costillas fracturadas, varias contusiones y su brazo derecho incluyendo manos, dedos y parte de la espalda presentan quemaduras de tercer grado…Dijo el doctor mientras todos lo oían atentamente, dio un pequeño vistazo a todos a su alrededor para luego dar un pequeño suspiro- pero eso no es lo peor-

-¿Qué dice?-reclamo Cindy acercándose al doctor-hay algo peor que eso-el doctor se quedó viendo unos segundos los ojos verdes de la pequeña rubia que lo observaban bastante preocupados, el solo guardo unos segundos de silencio antes de continuar con su explicación-

-El joven Neutrón…fue expuesto a una extraña radiación, algo que nunca antes se había visto, esta radiación está inhabilitando sus redes neuronales, sus venas y arterias están lentamente empezando a fallar…al igual que esto muchos de sus órganos incluyendo el corazón y los pulmones están dejando de hacer sus funciones correspondientes…lo que trato de decir es sea lo que sea a lo que se haya expuesto al joven Neutrón lo está…-el doctor trago un poco de saliva antes de continuar explicando-…matando lentamente-

Los ojos de todos se abrieron de sorpresa, la señora Neutrón al escuchar esa conclusión se echó a llorar nuevamente abrazado de su esposo, Sheen y Carl se quedaron callados con la boca abierta esperando que lo que escucharon allá sido solo una mentira, los ojos de Libby se pusieron húmedos al escuchar esas palabras, rápidamente volteo a ver a su amiga para ver la situación en la que estaba. Ella parecía ser la más destrozada por la noticia, se quedó en Shock, sus ojos se tornaron más oscuros y vacíos, no creía lo que sus oídos acababan de escucha.

Poco a poco la mirada de Cindy cambiaba, esta se volvía cada más intensa mientras apretaba fuertemente el puño y rechinaban los dientes, en un acto desesperado agarro la camisa del doctor con su brazo sano y lo jalo hacia ella mientras lo encaraba con una mirada furiosa.

-acaso nos está viendo la cara…como que Jimmy se está muriendo, si esto es una broma entonces ya se pasó de la raya-Grito Cindy furiosa asustando a todos los presentes, pero el doctor a pesar del repentino agarre se mantenía calmado-

-Como dije antes el joven Neutrón fue expuesto a una radiación que nadie en este mundo conoce o siquiera ha tratado alguna vez-

-¡¿y no hay algo que se pueda hacer?! Ustedes son doctores su trabajo es salvar a las personas no esperar sin hacer nada a que el muera-

-hacemos todo lo posible por descubrir la causa de la radiación-

-Pues no hacen lo suficiente-Exclamo Cindy aun manteniendo su mirada sobre el doctor-

-Cindy tranquila…-Dijo Libby acercándose a su amiga mientras la abrazaba por detrás alejándola del doctor con la ayuda de Sheen y Carl- en tu condición podrías hacerte daño-

-Eso no me importa-dijo Cindy zafándose del agarre de sus amigos- no puedo…no puedo aceptar el oír lo que él nos está diciendo…no quiero-Dijo Cindy empezando a calmarse-No quiero acepta que Jimmy se esté muriendo-dijo Cindy calmándose por completo bajando la mirada-

-Lamentamos lo que ocurrió doctor, es solo que…-trato de disculparse la morena pero fue interrumpida por el doctor-

-No, no se preocupe, de hecho la pequeña tiene razón-Dijo el doctor llamando la atención de todos, en especial de la rubia- a nosotros también nos duele el saber que la vida de una persona está en peligro y no saber cómo salvarla…yo me hice doctor para ayudar, no para darle malas noticias a las familias…-Los ojos de todos se quedaron observando la confesión del doctor escuchándolo atentamente- muchos de nosotros conocemos al joven Jimmy, a pesar de ser muy joven nos ha ayudado a mejorar nuestros equipos médicos que han logrado salvado muchas vidas…nunca hemos tenido la oportunidad de agradecérselo debidamente, así que para poder hacerlo haremos todo lo posible por salvarlo- El doctor fue acercándose a la rubia mientras esta lo veía con una mirada triste y profunda, puso una de sus mano sobre su hombro y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa- lo prometemos- Cindy se quedó unos segundos en silencio, se quedó viendo los ojos del doctor y pudo notar sinceridad en sus palabras, algo que hizo que le devolviera la sonrisa-

-Gracias-dijo Cindy suavemente-

-De nada pequeña-el doctor soltó el hombro de Cindy, dio media vuelta y empezó a acercarse a la habitación donde se encontraba el castaño, al llegar a la puerta la abrió con una mano suavemente manteniéndola abierta mientras volteaba a ver nuevamente a todos los presentes-si gustan uno de ustedes puede pasar a ver al joven Neutrón, el cuarto es algo pequeño para que puedan pasar todos, pero descuiden pronto lo traslademos a un cuarto más grande para que todos puedan estar con el… ¿Quién será el primero en verlo?-Pregunto el doctor haciendo que todos se miraran entre si esperando poder escoger quien sería el que entre a ver a Jimmy-

Cindy a pesar de escuchar todo lo que menciono el doctor no pudo evitar sentirse triste y adolorida por saber lo que ella ha causado, su mirada simplemente se mantenía sobre el suelo, ella quería verlo, deseaba verlo, quería poder estar frente a él y poderle decir todas las disculpas que se estuvo guardando desde ese momento en el laboratorio, pero solo se quedó callada.

De pronto sintió una mano empujándola suavemente en su espalda, rápidamente volteo para ver de dónde provenía el pequeño empujón. Al girarse pudo ver a los padres de Jimmy observándola sonrientemente, Cindy se quedó callada con los ojos bien abiertos notando que fue justamente el padre de Jimmy el que la había empujado dándole a entender que fuera ella la que pasara a verlo.

-Vamos…tu ve a ver como esta nuestro Jimbo-dijo Hugh regalándole una gran sonrisa a la pequeña rubia- el ahora mismo necesita a alguien fuerte como tú para que sepa que lo están cuidando-

Cindy se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras proviniendo de Hugh, simplemente se quedó viendo como los padres de Jimmy aprobaban que fuera ella la que pasara a verlo, no podía sentirse más feliz en ese momento, mostro una pequeña sonrisa y rápidamente dio un vistazo a sus amigos que igualmente le confirmaban que fuera ella la primera en verlo.

-Vamos niña…si Jimmy deseara ver a alguien en este momento apuesto a que serias tú- Dijo Libby haciendo que Cindy se sonrojara-

-Pero…pero yo…tu sabes que fue mi…-

-Olvídate de eso…no te gustaría poder decirle algo ahorita que estarás frente a el-Cindy se quedó callada al escuchar eso, claramente su amiga tenía toda la razón, así que Cindy solo se mantuvo en silencio y le regalo un pequeño abrazo a la morena envolviéndola con su brazo sano, algo que la sorprendió bastante y al mismo tiempo la hiso feliz-

-Gracias…concluyo Cindy para luego separarse de Libby-

-No hay de que amiga-Cindy se quedó viendo unos segundos a Libby para luego ver a Sheen y Carl que se encontraban justo detrás de ella, solamente viéndola mostrando ambos pulgares en alto y con una enorme sonrisa dándole a entender que tiene toda la confianza en entrar.

Cindy no espero más tiempo, rápidamente se acercó a donde estaba el doctor y dando un último vistazo a todos entro.

…

Cindy lentamente fue abriendo la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba el castaño, esta se encontraba iluminada con muy poca luz por lo que al principio le costó ver bien que había en su interior pero entre más abría la puerta más podía apreciar bien, lentamente fue entrando empezando a caminar por un pequeño pasillo, rápidamente algo la sorprendió pues pudo ver como una enfermera salía de una de las esquinas, la enfermera al ver a Cindy se acercó a ella mientras le sonreía.

-Hola hermosa… ¿buscas a alguien?-pregunto amablemente-

-ammm…si, busco a Jimmy Neutrón, el doctor me dijo que se encontraba aquí-

-Ah buscas a Jimmy, de seguro eres su novia ¿verdad?-comento la enfermera haciendo que Cindy se sonrojara-

-No…yo no…yo no soy-

-descuida pequeña-dijo la enfermera agarrando el hombro de Cindy- se te ve en los ojos no tienes por qué mentir-Cindy solo guardo silencio mientras lentamente se formaba una pequeña sonrisa en su cara-Jimmy se encuentra ahí-dijo la enfermera señalando la esquina donde justamente había aparecido, Cindy dio un vistazo rápido a la esquina para luego volver a ver a la enfermera-

-Gracias-dijo Cindy-

-Descuida…y…suerte-dijo suavemente la enfermera poniendo una mirada triste para luego darle unos pequeños golpes en el hombro a Cindy y saliendo de la habitación dejando a Cindy confundida-

La rubia no entendió bien el cambio tan repentino de la enfermera, sus ojos nuevamente se posaron sobre la esquina donde había salido la enfermera, empezó a caminar pero empezó a sentir que cada paso que daba su corazón latía más y más fuerte, al llegar a la esquina empezó a buscar con la mirada al castaño, su mirada se detuvo sobre una cama que se encontraba justo en medio de la pequeña habitación y al ver mejor esa cama pudo verlo.

Lo vio a él, acostado sobre esa cama de hospital con los ojos cerrados, gran parte de su cuerpo estaba vendado incluyendo su cabeza y su brazo derecho, su boca estaba conectada a una máquina de respiración artificial y varias agujas se encontraban inyectadas en su brazo izquierdo que trasportaban líquidos a su cuerpo para mantenerlo funcionando.

Cindy se quedó en Shock al verlo, no podía moverse, ni tampoco creía lo que sus ojos estaba viendo…estos estaban abiertos al par mientras observaba toda la condición del castaño, su corazón empezó a romperse en pedazos mientras lentamente fue reaccionando, sus ojos se ponían cristalinos y su labio temblaba, abrió la boca para tratar de decir algo pero solo le salieron leves susurros.

-Ji…Jimmy-dijo débilmente-

Cindy empezó a emitir leves gemidos, sus pies por fin reaccionaron y lentamente comenzó a caminar en dirección a Jimmy aun sin despegar sus ojos sobre él, cuando lo tuvo enfrente se le quedó viendo unos segundos, mirando esos ojos suyos completamente cerrados poso su mano sobre su pecho mientras lo movía suavemente.

-Jimmy…vamos Jimmy-Dijo Cindy mientras sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse más y más-Despierta de una ves Neutrón…no…no es hora de estar durmiendo-Alzo un poco la voz la rubia esperando que el dijera algo, o al menos esperando poder ver esos ojos azules por la que tanto estaba enamorada, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta-…por favor-

Cindy ya no aguanto más y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar en sus hermosos ojos verdes, todo el sentimiento que había guardado desde hace tiempo empezó a sacarlo, coloco su cabeza en el pecho de Jimmy aun sin despegar su mano sobre el llorando a más no poder.

-Lo siento Jimmy- dijo Cindy entre lágrimas- en verdad lo siento-

 **Continuara…**

 _ **Bueno aquí el capítulo, espero que les guste y descuiden ya para los próximos capítulos no habrá tanto drama jeje. Dejen sus reviews se los agradecería mucho**_

 _ **Agradecimientos**_

 _ **Yadiraa: para ti tengo tantos agradecimientos por darte que me tomaría todo un capitulo redactarlo jaja, pero resumiendo gracias por ser tan fiel seguidora y ojala los capítulos no te estén decepcionando**_ __ _ **cuídate.**_

 _ **Estrella: jeje bueno me alegra que te esté gustando mi historia, gracias por tus reviews lo aprecio mucho, cuídate mucho y espero poder ver tus reviews nuevamente**_ __ _ **. Me alegrarías el día jaja**_

 _ **Quetza: Muchas gracias quetza, ya por fin pude actualizarme jaja espero poder saber de ti pronto.**_

 _ **Arthur: bueno Arthur aquí está la continuación, ojala no te estén decepcionando los nuevos capítulos y te sigan gustando como los anteriores jaja, cuidate**_


End file.
